Nobody's Fool
by Clairisant2000
Summary: AJ meets someone who Bud will get a BIG kick out of! And so does Mac! However, this is NOT an AJ/Mac story. Author's note: I am writing this as if the Judge's in the JAG offices are under a different chain of command so there are no frat. reg. problems. I hope this clears some things up.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Nobody's Fool

AUTHOR: Clairisant

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback, but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant

CREDITS: A special thank you to my beta reader Qupeydoll.

Friday, March 29, 2004

1700 EST

Falls Church Conference Center

Falls Church, Virginia

Chapter 1

The 'rubber chicken' dinner hadn't been quite as bad as he'd been expecting it to be, however, the speakers seemed to drone on forever. Finally the speeches were over, so people got up and started milling around, as the band tuned up.

Admiral AJ Chegwidden was one of those that had gotten to his feet, but instead of standing around to talk, he headed for the French doors at the end of the room to get some fresh air. The night was crisp, but not so much so that a coat was needed.

He was standing at the railing on the terrace enjoying the quiet when he sensed he was no longer alone. Turning from the view, he saw a lovely Navy Captain approaching him. Offering a slight smile, she held out her hand while asking, "Admiral Chegwidden?"

"Yes," he replied, wondering what she wanted.

"I'm sorry to disturb your privacy, but I wanted to introduce myself and tell you how thrilled I am to be working at JAG HQ. I've admired you for some time and it will be an honor working in the same building as you. I'm your new Judge, Captain Kirk."

He did a mental double take and then burst out laughing! After a few moments she gave him a puzzled glance over his amusement. Getting himself under control, AJ explained, "I'm sorry for the laughter, but one of the attorneys on my staff is a HUGE Star Trek fan. I was just imagining the reaction he will have when he finds out he will be trying cases in front of Captain Kirk."

Even before he finished speaking, the woman before him started digging in her purse. It

was now his turn to have an inquiring expression. She enlightened him as she flipped open

her wallet and showed him her driver's license. "I was pretty sure you wouldn't believe the rest of my name without proof after that. My full name is Jamie Theresa Kirk."

AJ wasn't sure if the 'Theresa' had any significance, but he was aware that the Star Trek Captain's first name was James because of the uproar when Bud had named his second son after his hero.

He shook his head with a delighted smile, and told her, "I can't wait until Monday to tell Bud…Lieutenant Roberts' about this."

"I hope it won't distract him too badly when we are in the same courtroom," she said, returning his smile.

"I'm sure he'll conduct himself in an appropriate manner," AJ chuckled.

In the lull after his comment, the band struck up a new tune. Jamie exclaimed, "Oh! I love this song!"

"It sounds familiar," AJ answered, "But I can't quite place it."

"It's 'More', by Andy Williams," she told him, swaying to the music.

With a smile he held out his arms and asked, "Would you care to dance to it?"

"Here?" she questioned, startled by the idea.

"Why not? We can hear the music and it's certainly less crowded out here than on the dance floor in there," he nodded towards the room behind them.

"Alright!" she agreed enthusiastically and stepped into his arms.

As it turned out they danced together until the band announced that they were done for the evening. Jamie sighed and said, "Well, I guess that means it's time to go home."

"Will you allow me to walk you to your car?" AJ inquired gallantly.

She gave him a rueful shake of her head and replied, "I don't know the city well yet and didn't want to get lost in the dark, so I took a cab here this evening. I'll just call for another one to take me home."

"Jamie, if you wouldn't think it too presumptuous, I would be happy to drive you home."

"Thank you, AJ, I would appreciate that. I think I'm going to have to invest in one of those GPS systems to help me get around."

They walked together towards the exit as AJ offered, "Well if you don't have any plans for the weekend, I'd be glad to be your guide."

She thought for a moment of all the boxes she'd planned to unpack over the next two days and quickly assured herself they could be done in the evenings when she got home from work. Spending time with AJ was much more desirable than unpacking! "That sounds wonderful to me," she answered.

Arriving at her apartment building AJ walked her to the door and saw her safely inside. He would pick her up for lunch then he would show her around town. No mention was made of plans for dinner, but both of them were secretly hoping the day would not end early.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After ascertaining that Jamie liked Italian food, AJ introduced her to his favorite restaurant, Callisto's. When he asked, he told her that he'd tried just about everything on the menu at one time or another and that there wasn't anything he wouldn't recommend.

Once their meals had been ordered they began comparing notes on all the places in the world they had seen in their naval careers.

AJ had already found out that her parents had really been Star Trek fans.

However, there had been no way around knowing about it when the first show had aired in 1966. Jamie hadn't been named for the show's famous Captain since she was already six when the series began. Both she and her father James, had been subjected to no end of teasing about their names because of the show.

Jamie had also told him last night that she had gone into the Navy to honor her family's tradition of service to their country going back four generations. Because her father never had the son he'd always wanted she'd felt compelled to enter the service in his memory. She admitted to AJ that even though it had been an obligation at first that after her first tour was up the choice to stay and make the Navy her career had been hers. She had come to love the Navy as much as her father had.

Her delightful laugh rang out as they finished comparing duty stations, she declared, "Okay, I surrender! With your SEAL missions you're the clear winner, but if it wasn't for them, I'd say it was a draw!"

"I hate to disagree with a lady, but just because you are starting at JAG HQ on Monday you can hardly count that considering all the seniority that I already have there."

"Fine!" she pouted teasingly, "I guess it's only fair that the loser pay for lunch."

"That just won't do," AJ said, falling back on his thickest Texas accent. "My Mama always taught me that a gentleman always pays when he's out with a lady."

"Ah, but in this day and age that is a very old fashioned view. Women have equal rights so why shouldn't that include equality in picking up the check now and then?"

"You are correct about equal rights for women, but I'm an old fashioned man and wouldn't feel proper about letting my date pay the check."

"Well I guess it is a bit soon for me to be encouraging you to be improper with me, so I won't argue any more about it…for now."

For a moment he looked a bit stunned at her slightly suggestive remark, then reaching to take her hand in his he grinned at her and asked, "What would you like to see first this afternoon?"

With an embarrassed little laugh she questioned, "Would you think mehokey if I said I wanted to see all the touristy things?"

"Why would I think that was hokey? Thousands of people come here every year to see those sights. Why shouldn't you want to see them too, since this is going to be your new home for a time?"

"You are so understanding!"

"I aim to please, Ma'am!"

"Well then, let's get started!" Jamie suggested eagerly, pushing her chair back from the table. She went to the ladies room while AJ paid the bill and then they were off for their afternoon of sight seeing.

Their time was filled with laughter and conversation. They found that they laughed at the same kinds of things as well as the fact they could share solemn moments too. When they drove by the Pentagon, talk turned to memories of 9/11 and how each of them had lost friends that day.

AJ was just about to suggest that they stop for some dinner when Jamie asked, "Could we stop by the Viet Nam Memorial for a while and then maybe get some dinner together someplace?"

"I had been going to mention dinner as well, but one more stop before that would be fine."

"Thank you, AJ. I have always wanted to see the memorial."

"Then let's go," he replied, and led her to the Escalade.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They walked along the length of the walk in a reverent silence. Jamie was inspired by all the gifts and personal mementos left for those that had fallen. It was wonderful that so many still remembered and honored the price these brave men and women had paid in what had been such an unpopular war. AJ was remembering friends he had lost in the same war.

Dinner was pleasant if a bit more subdued than lunch. When the waiter delivered the check, AJ asked, "Have I worn you out too much today, or would you feel up to going dancing for a while?"

"I'm not too tired to dance, but I had another idea for this evening, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Does it involve us spending more time together?" he asked earnestly.

"Yes," she replied with a smile.

"Then I'm all for it," he answered.

"Well I was thinking about ordering one of decadent deserts off the menu and then taking it back to my apartment to share it over some coffee and a game or two of chess, if you play, that is?"

"Except for the chess, the idea is good. I'm afraid it was never a game I got into. Backgammon is more my line.

"I play that too, but I don't have a board," she apologized.

"There's a toy store in the mall, we could stop on the way and pick one up, if you like," he offered.

"Perfect!" Jamie answered.

They chose a desert after AJ questioned why just one. Jamie told him she didn't want all the calories of having a whole one to herself. Even though AJ protested that she had nothing to worry about she remained firm. They decided on Kalua cheesecake and then made their way to the mall.

Jamie insisted on paying for the game since AJ admitted to already owning one.

Two hours later they were tied two games to two, after having coffee and sharing the cheesecake. AJ proposed one more game before he left for home so the tie would be broken.

Inclined to leave them evenly matched, without them being the winner or loser, Jamie still didn't want the evening to end. She knew that if she suggested leaving the outcome stand he would leave then, so she agreed to one more game.

It became clear halfway through the game that both of them were trying to let the other one win. They acknowledged their plot with sheepish grins and by mutual consent decided to call the game a draw.

At her door, Jamie gave AJ a kiss on the cheek, thanking him for a wonderful day. He smiled back at her and confirmed that she had the directions to his home. She was coming to McLean for lunch at noon; AJ was going to cook for her.

The next day, Jamie pulled up in front of AJ's lovely ranch style home a bit earlier than the invitation had been for. She had wanted to give herself extra time in case she had gotten lost so she wouldn't end up late, but AJ's directions had been clear and easy to follow. Because of that, she hadn't made one wrong turn. Now, here she was twenty minutes early. She was sitting in the car wondering what to do when the front door opened and AJ came out onto the porch.

He waved and smiled in greeting and that was all the encouragement she'd needed to get out of the car and approach the house.

She was just about to apologize for being so early when he said, "I see my directions got you here safely."

Jamie explained that they had been so good she hadn't gotten lost at all and added, "That is why I'm here so early."

"Wonderful! It's just that much more time we'll have to spend together."

Warmed by this comment, Jamie looked around as AJ escorted her into the house. It was homey and extremely neat for a bachelor, she thought, but then reminded herself that he had probably learned that in the Navy.

When she spotted the dining room table already set for two, she because aware of the amazing aroma that was permeating the house. "AJ, whatever you're making smells incredible!" she enthused.

"I had thought about making chili because of the nip still in the air, but everyone has such differing ideas about what should or shouldn't be in it that I figured beef stroganoff might be a safer bet."

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I love beef stroganoff, but I also love chili," Jamie replied. "Maybe we could make it together sometime?"

"To really be done right, it needs to simmer all day. Why don't we plan oncooking Saturday morning?"

"Hmmmmm, almost a whole week to wait? I'm not sure I can hold out that long!" she teased.

"You'll just have to suck it up, sailor!" he teased back.

She laughed and asked what she could do to help with dinner. AJ told her everything was ready and all she needed to do while he brought the food to the table was to pour the wine.

"Plying me with wine in the afternoon! What do you have up your sleeve, Admiral?"

"Just my arms," he answered with a grin as he put the serving dish down on the table. "But if you are worried about my intentions, I could offer you tea or apple juice instead."

"I think I'll take the chance on trusting you," she told him as she finished pouring the wind and sat down.

After tasting the stroganoff she sighed in delight, saying, "AJ, this is truly wonderful! Where in the world did you learn to cook like this?"

He smiled at her, pleased that she liked the food, and responded, "My mother was a wonderful cook when my sister and I were growing up. I'm sorry to say that I didn't take advantage of it at that time. In the Navy I learned to follow directions to the letter, but it wasn't until I got married and Marcella and I were making a home of our own that I found out she couldn't cook at all. She'd come from a well-to-do background and there had always been servants to do that for her. I figured if we weren't to starve, one of us had better learn. Marcella told me it would not be her. I contacted mom for some easy recipes and waded in. By the time Francesca, our daughter, was born I'd gotten quite good."

"Where is your daughter now, AJ?"

"When she was two Marcella and I had an argument about how often I was deployed. The next day I shipped out again. She took Francesca and returned to Italy. We divorced, Marcella later remarried, but Francesca was raised in Italy. It was only a few years ago that we reconnected and I'm happy to say we have a good relationship now."

"I'm glad, I can tell from how you speak about her that she is important to you."

"Yes, but with the ocean between us we don't get to see each other as much as we'd like. But we do talk on the phone and email back and forth now that Lieutenant Roberts has taught me how."

"That is the Star Trek fan that works in your office isn't he?"

"Yes," AJ chuckled. "He is going to be thrilledto meet you."

"I hope I won't disappoint him by not being a big fan of the show."

"Oh, I think Bud is pretty used to being the only one in the office that is. He gets ribbed about it from time to time, but takes it well."

She laughed and replied, "Well I can sympathize with him about the ribbing. The only thing I can console myself with is that I hope to be promoted from Captain one day."

AJ agreed that should stop some of the teasing.

When they'd both finished seconds on the stroganoff AJ took the left-overs away and came back to the table with a fresh from the oven cherry cobbler. He offered ice cream to go with it, but Jamie declared she didn't dare.

"Are you still thinking that you should avoid the extra calories?" AJ inquired.

"Yes," she admitted with a smile.

"I guess we are just going to have to disagree on that front," he stated.

"How do you manage to eat the way you do and keep in such great shape?" she asked.

"I run, five miles three times a week and ten on the weekend."

"Good heavens! No wonder you don't have to worry about calories!" she exclaimed.

"You would be welcome to come with me any time," he offered.

"I'm sure I'm not anywhere near your level," she told him. "I should probably stick to swimming. I am planning on getting a Y membership as soon as I get settled in."

"Swimming is also great exercise," he nodded.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Maybe we could share our exercise programs one day," AJ suggested.

"You swim as well?" Jamie inquired.

"Yes, I'm a former SEAL."

"Oh good heavens! So what you're saying is you swim better than a fish?"

"Well maybe not better," he said modestly.

Jamie laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "How about we settle for a walk to work off some of that wonderful meal?"

"I'd like that. Do you think your jacket will keep you warm enough? I'm sure I could find something for you even if it would be a bit on the large size."

"I'm sure what I have will be fine if we keep a brisk pace rather than stroll," she answered.

They set off, AJ directing their path through the woods behind his home. Their pace was brisk and because of that they didn't do much talking. Instead they enjoyed the scenery and each other's company. They arrived back at the house an hour and a half later and AJ offered either coffee or hot chocolate to warm them up.

Jamie chose coffee, they settled in the living room when it was made and AJ lit a fire in the fireplace.

They talked for a while about the beauties of his running trail and then Jamie asked if he could tell her a little about each of his staff that she would have trying cases in front of her. "So far all you've talked about is Lieutenant Roberts," she said.

"My Chief of Staff is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, and she is the only Marine in the office. Mac is a great lawyer and a huge asset to my team. Commander Harmon Rabb is unpredictable, but somehow always manages to get the job done. Even if his methods are a bit unorthodox, he is a formidable litigator. Commander Sturgis Turner is competent and dedicated to both his craft and career. I've already mentioned Lieutenant Roberts' love of Star Trek, but he's also a very bright and up coming young attorney."

"It sounds like you have an impressive staff, AJ. I hope to come to know them all well."

They chatted the afternoon away, and then AJ made them sub style sandwiches for dinner. He offered beer, tea, or coffee to drink. Jamie requested tea and he followed her lead. They ate in front of the television watching the evening news.

When that finished they discussed watching a movie, but after checking the channel guide could find nothing of interest. Flicking off the TV they talked for a couple of hours before Jamie said she should be getting home.

"I want to be bright and alert for my first day of work tomorrow," she admitted.

AJ reluctantly acknowledged that he understood, even though he hated having their day together end. He walked her to the door and was just about to ask her if she would have lunch with him the next day at work when she thanked him for the wonderful day and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Because AJ had been about to ask about lunch, he had turned to face her and the kiss she'd intended for his cheek landed on his lips instead.

Startled at first, by the surprise contact, AJ wasn't adverse to the kiss. He was just used to being the one to initiate them. However, he wasn't one to pass up an opportunity when it presented itself either, so happily kissed her back.

Jamie was also startled at the feel of his lips under hers when she had intended it to be on his cheek. But when he began to return the kiss she found she didn't mind at all. In fact, it was a very pleasant experience and she sighed happily about it and took a step closer to him hoping he would deepen the kiss further.

When he heard Jamie sigh, AJ reached out to gently pull her into his arms. As his arms went around her, hers came up around his neck. The kiss lasted for about a minute, both of them had carefully been exploring the boundaries the other would put up. They were both surprised to discover that there hadn't been any.

As the kiss ended, AJ tenderly cupped her face in his hands and smiled. "Before you so nicely threw yourself at me, I had been going to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow."

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Throw myself at you?" Jamie questioned with a laugh. "I only intended to kiss your cheek! You're the one that turned it into something more!"

"Are you saying that you weren't happy what just happened?" AJ questioned.

"No," she grinned. "I'm perfectly happy about it, it was just unexpected is all I meant."

"Well then, just so this won't be unexpected, I am about to kiss you again, unless you don't want me to?"

Jamie smiled at him and said, "I would like that."

This kiss lasted a bit longer than their first and went a bit farther in the exploration department, but both, as if by mutual consent, called it quits before it could go too far. They said a soft good night to each other and AJ watched her get into her car and drive off.

AJ was returning from the break room after getting his third cup of coffee of the morning when he saw Bud enter the bullpen. "Good morning, Lieutenant," he greeted.

Bud had been talking to the Petty Officer whom he'd ridden up in the elevator with and hadn't noticed the Admiral until he spoke. The younger man snapped to attention. "Good morning, Sir! Was there something you needed, Sir?" he asked anxiously.

"No, Bud, at ease. I met our new Judge at a function over the weekend and thought you would find it particularly interesting to be trying cases in front of Captain J T Kirk," AJ told him with a smile.

Looking startled for a moment, Bud then broke into a huge grin and said, "Good one, Sir! You almost had me there, but Harriet already got me this morning before I left for work so I'm on to you!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Bud," AJ replied looking confused.

"The joke, Sir. It was a good one, sorry that I saw through it," Bud apologized.

"There is no joke, Bud. Captain Kirk starts this morning."

Thinking that the Admiral wasn't ready to give up his joke so quickly, Bud decided to play along, "Okay, Sir! Thanks for the heads up." He was about to walk away when Harm entered the bullpen with an attractive Ensign.

"Hey Bud! Have you met Ensign Collins?" he asked with a huge grin.

"Wow! Not you too, Sir!" Bud protested. He did love Star Trek, but constantly getting teased about it wasn't fun at all.

"Huh?" Harm questioned.

"The Admiral just tried to April Fool me with a Star Trek joke too, Commander. You're too late on that one."

"Hey it's no joke! I just met her in the elevator."

"Sure, and I'm betting that next you will tell me she was wearing a red shirt!"

"Ummm…no, but she has red hair," he replied, pointing at the Ensign who had had just taken a seat at Harriet's desk. "She's Harriet's replacement while she is on maternity leave," Harm explained.

Bud looked stunned as he realized that Harm was clearly telling the truth. Then he looked at the Admiral who had also claimed his information was not a joke. "Excuse me a moment, Sirs," he requested as he headed for the stairs. Reaching the third floor, he saw the janitor collecting his painting supplies together after finishing putting the new Judge's name on her door. Right there, in gold paint, was the proof that the Admiral hadn't been pulling an April Fool's Day joke on him.

The door read: Captain J T Kirk. How cool was that! Bud couldn't wait to meet him! Wait until he told Harriet about this! His wife would think he was trying to pull a joke on her too!

He returned downstairs to find both Harm and the Admiral had gone to their own offices, so he had no one to share his excitement with. Bud thought about calling Harriet, but decided against it knowing he wanted to see the look on her face when he told her.

Because he was already prepared for the staff meeting that morning, Bud took some time to look up the personal record for the new Judge. He was surprised to discover that Captain Kirk was a woman! And even more so when he found out the J in her name stood for Jamie. Her parents must have really been Trek fans! He couldn't wait to meet her!

Once the Admiral entered the conference room Bud was quick to apologize to him for assuming that the mention of Captain Kirk had been a joke.

The Admiral admitted that he hadn't even thought about it being April Fool's day until Bud had mentioned it.

Again Bud apologized and was told by AJ that there was no need to do so.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bud's first encounter with Captain Kirk was that afternoon. She had been assigned to hear the Gonzales case. Major General Gonzales was accused of sexually harassing Colonel Jillian Mills. Bud was pretty sure the General had done all and more than he was charged with. However, he had been assigned as the General's defense attorney, so it was his job to try and clear him, when he would much rather have been prosecuting the case. Commander Turner had been given that job.

He would defend his client to the best of his ability because it was his duty. But, he could hardly stop himself from grinning like a Cheshire cat every time he looked at the Judge's nameplate. Bud couldn't wait to get home to tell Harriet all about meeting a real live Captain JT Kirk! He could even throw in the story about Ensign Collins.

Scoring several points on the lack of evidence presented against the General, Bud was feeling like he was a heel when he saw the distressed lookon Colonel Mills' face. He was impressed however at how well she held herself together under his questioning when she took the stand. Bud could have gone at her much harsher than he had, but he was so sure that she was telling the truth that he got his questions answered with the least trauma to her that he could.

When he took his seat next to the General, Bud could see the man wasn't pleased at how he'd treated the witness.

As Commander Turner got to his feet to question Colonel Mills, the General began to whisper his anger at Bud's handling of the Colonel's questioning in his attorney's ear. Bud tried to ignore the man as he listened to the dialog taking place on the other side of the room. When the General wasn't getting the responses he wanted, his tone changed as well as his volume, eliciting a censoring frown from the Judge.

The General either didn't see the look or chose to ignore it as he continued to berate Bud.

Captain Kirk finally had enough of the General's actions and after banging her gavel for attention asked, "Lieutenant Roberts, do you and your client need a recess or should I just go ahead and find him in contempt of court?"

Knowing he couldn't request the latter, as much as he might like to, Bud instead requested a short recess.

Back in his office, Bud invited the General to have a seat, but it quickly became clear that he was too agitated to do so. Gonzales preferred to pace as he ranted and raved about Bud's lack of 'gumption' in questioning Colonel Mills. He declared that she was a tease who once she incited the interest of a man, then gave him the cold shoulder once he began to show interest in her.

Bud tried to calm the elder man, but Gonzales was having none of it. He demanded that Bud become more forceful in getting the truth from Mills or he would get a different attorney. As much as Bud wished for exactly that to happen he knew it would be a black mark on his record in the Admiral's eyes. So, he assured the General that if he had the occasion to get Colonel Mills back on the stand, he would pursue her questioning as the General wished. Bud, however, would make sure that never came about!

Much to the General's chagrin and shock, the trial ended very shortly after they returned to the courtroom. Even more surprising to the General was how short a time the members were out for deliberation. The call to return came just over an hour after they'd left.

Gonzales was livid when the guilty verdict was read and had to be restrained before the sentence could be delivered. No one, but the General, was surprised when Judge Kirk gave him the maximum sentence.

Bud could tell the man was boiling inside. His face became flushed and his hands clenched. Bud was worried he was about to do something stupid. The Bailiff approached the table to lead the General away, but he shook off the man's hand and turned to Bud demanding, "I want this appealed! But I'll be damned if I let you do it! I want a lawyer that isn't so namby pamby!"

The bailiff once again took hold of the General's arm and said that if he didn't come along peacefully he would cuff him. This time the General allowed himself to be led out.

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bud gave a sigh of relief and headed downstairs to his office. He needed some time to wind down and breathe. Talking to Harriet always seemed to calm him down so he placed a call home claiming he wanted to know if there was anything she needed him to bring home with him.

Harriet knew from the sound of his voice that something was bothering her husband, so she set about questioning him to find out what was wrong.

Within just a few minutes Harried had gotten the entire story about the General and his actions from Bud. She assured him that he had done the best he could in a bad situation. She added that she would have dinner waiting for him when he got home.

Bud, cheered quite a bit just by talking to Harriet, assured her that he had more about the day to tell her, but that the rest of it was good news. Harriet was glad to hear the attitude chance in his voice and told him she was eager to hear all about it.

That evening, between bites of Harriet's delicious pot roast, Bud told her all about meeting a real life Captain Kirk and even an Ensign Collins. Harriet, of course, was totally skeptical and sure her husband was trying to pull an April Fool's day prank on her. But, after insisting several times that if she didn't believe him, she could call Admiral Chegwidden to confirm his story**,** Harriet had to concede that he might be telling her the truth.

Bud even suggested that if she needed proof that what he said was true, she could come to Headquarters for lunch one day that week and see for herself, Harriet said she just might do that. Not because she didn't believe him, but that she would like to meet Captain Kirk in person. Bud was pleased with the thought that maybe that meant Harriet was more of a Star Trek fan than she let on, while she was thinking how difficult it must be for this woman to go through life with a name people would constantly be able to torment her with.

Admiral Chegwidden was waiting outside Judge Kirk's chamber door at 1700 hours. It was rare that he ever left his office that early, and had stunned several members of his staff that when he headed for the elevator with his cover and briefcase. The staff would have been even more surprised to know that once in the elevator he had punched 'up' rather than the 'down'.

Jamie was a bit startled to open her door and find AJ waiting on the other side. She smiled and said, "When you said meet for dinner, I was thinking you meant at a restaurant."

"I did, but since we both work here, I thought we could have more time together if we started our evening now, unless you want to go home and change clothes or something."

"No, starting our evening now sounds wonderful to me."

AJ would normally have offered his arm to her, but they were both in uniform, carrying their covers under one arm and briefcases in the other**,** so that option was out. Instead he walked along beside her to the elevator as they discussed where to eat as they waited for it to arrive. On the way to the first floor the car stopped on two to pick up people waiting there. Commander Turner and Colonel Mackenzie joined them.

Both looked a bit startled to see the Admiral still in the building, but he just smiled at them as the four of them exited the elevator. They all left the building together, saluted the flag that flew in the courtyard and headed to their vehicles.

The Admiral's parking space was closest to the building because of his rank. Sturgis and Mac halted in stunned surprise when both AJ and Captain Kirk stopped at his Escalade, and he assisted the Captain into the passenger seat. He got behind the wheel and as he backed out of his space, saw his Chief of Staff and Commander Turner standing there. Giving them a cheerful wave and a smile, he drove off the lot.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Do you have any idea when that started?" Sturgis asked Mac, as they watched them drive off.

"None what so ever," she replied, as they moved to their own cars.

As they made their way to the restaurant, they talked about their day. Jamie told AJ of all the times she'd caught Lieutenant Roberts staring at her or her nameplate when his case had been before her and they chuckled as they speculated on how long it would be until Bud became comfortable in her court.

AJ reported that Bud would have a few days to get used to the idea of trying cases in front of her because he didn't have another case with Captain Kirk presiding until Thursday morning. He and Colonel Mackenzie would be in front of Colonel Blakely on the Private Boyer case in the morning.

"It doesn't bother me AJ, but I am a bit worried that his fascination with my name might cause him to not be as alert as he needs to be in a court room."

"Do you think I should have a word with him?"

She considered his question for a moment before replying and then said, "Why not give him the benefit of the doubt and see how Thursday goes. If it's still a problem, then I'll let you know and you could say something to him at that time."

"Sounds like a wise plan," he told her with a smile.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know each other better. AJ found out she was an only child even though her parents had wanted more, it just hadn't been possible. He told her about his twin sister, Adele who had been the bane of his childhood, by lording it over him every chance she got, that she was twenty three minutes older than he was. Jamie laughed at his telling of this trauma in his young life and declared that he seemed to have overcome it.

"Oh, I did, but only after spending many years away from her!"

"Do the two of you keep in touch these days?" Jamie wanted to know.

"More so after Francesca came back into my life," AJ responded.

"Who is Francesca?"

"My daughter. He mother and I divorced when she was only two and Marcella took her back to Italy with her. We only have been back in contact for the last seven or so years. Adele never married, or had children, so she seemed to latch onto her role as Aunt with great enthusiasm. She and Francesca have become quite close."

"Does Francesca still live in Italy?"

"Yes, but we visit a few times a year. In between the visits we email and phone each other."

"So she lives with your ex-wife?"

"No, Francesca has had her own place for a few years now," he informed Jamie.

"Her own place? How old is she?" Jamie seemed stunned at what she'd just heard.

With a rueful smile, AJ admitted, "She's twenty nine, not all that much younger than you, Jamie."

Shaking her head, she said, "Well I'm not quite old enough to be her mother, but I am more in the 'Aunt' range than a sister one."

"Aunt?" he exclaimed, "I was thinking you were thirty five, or thirty seven tops!"

A large grin greeted this statement. "Thank you!" she told him reaching out to pat his hand. "I turned forty-two last month AJ."

His mouth fell open. "You have to be kidding!" he protested.

"Not at all!" Jamie assured him.

"Wow, I would never have guessed."

"Thank you. A woman is always happy to hear that."

AJ knew that it was time to change the subject, but he was still a bit off stride by what he'd discovered. All he could come up with was, "So how are you liking your transfer so far?"

"Well as for the job, it's early days yet, however meeting you has certainly been a high point."

Grinning at that, he said in his thickest Texas drawl, "Aw shucks Ma'am."

"Oh come on AJ," she scolded at his attempt at modesty. "You have to know that you have become very important to me in a very short time."

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sobering at her earnest tone, he said, "I'm glad of that Jamie because I feel the same way."

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page with this," she smiled.

Later at her door, his good night kiss was more heated than any previously. When their lips parted, she was breathless. Looking up at him as she leaned weakly against her door, she told him, "As much as I want to invite you in AJ, I'm not going to. I really like you and think we might have something special started. I don't want to treat what we have casually."

She could see that he took a moment to consider her words before answering her. "I have never been a fan of casual relationships. I actually find them cheap and demeaning. If I let myself become involved with someone it is because I am hoping that there is a future in it. So, since it appears we both feel the same way, we can proceed at whatever pace you are comfortable with."

"I'm glad," she smiled. "My last relationship ended over a year ago when I discovered that he wasn't quite as 'separated' from his wife as he claimed to be. They were still living together and it became clear he had no intention of ending things with her. I hate dishonesty above all!"

"As do I!" AJ told her. "The end of my last relationship was when she couldn't believe her son was stealing and dealing drugs even when the evidence was right in front of her eyes. He'd borrowed my vehicle and it was discovered with the drugs in it, but that wasn't enough to convince her. Her loyalty to her son was admirable, but not to the point that she couldn't see he had problems that needed to be dealt with."

"It's a shame some parents are blind to their children's flaws. How can they help them if they can't see they need it?"

"I agree. When the Judge was ready to sentence him, I stepped up to offer an alternative of military service instead. His mother wasn't happy to see him go away to basic training, but at least it kept him from going to prison."

"I hope that he takes the opportunity that you gave him to get his life turned around."

"So do I," AJ replied and then with a smile as he caught her trying to hide a yawn, added, "I am going to let you get some sleep now."

Jamie put her hand on his arm as he turned to go. "I think I could stay awake for one more kiss," she told him.

His only reply was non verbal. AJ turned back to her and swept her into his arms, giving her a kiss that left her weak in the knees.

"Good night, AJ," she whispered when they parted.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he answered and left.

The next day at work AJ was headed to the break room to get a cup of coffee before the morning staff meeting. He was unaware that he was humming as he crossed through the bullpen. Bud noticed however, and made a mental note to tell Harriet about it when he got home.

At 11:55 AJ came out of his office, told PO Tiner he was going to lunch, and headed upstairs. He was standing outside of Judge Kirk's door when she opened it at 12:05. "Hello lovely lady, do you have plans for lunch today?"

With a bright smile and an exaggerated look up and down the hall, she said, "Well, I was supposed to be meeting someone…but since he's not here and you asked so nicely…I guess I could go out with you instead."

"So you will go out with anyone who asks you nicely?" he aside with a sigh.

"Oh no! He has to be handsome too!" she teased.

Taking her arm with a shake of his head, AJ inquired, "Where would you like to go today?"

"Are there any Chinese places close? I have been dying for egg rolls ever since my clerk brought in some for her lunch. She said they were from a place named Yin Ching, and they smelled heavenly!"

"Actually that is only a few blocks away and I believe they have a lunchtime buffet as well as their regular menu."

"That sounds great, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, let's go."

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When they arrived, both decided on the buffet, because the food was already prepared and they would have more time to enjoy the meal. They talked briefly about work when AJ asked how the McGuire case was going. Jamie told him Commander Rabb had presented a strong case against the Lieutenant, but Commander Sturgis would have his opportunity to present a defense for his client that afternoon. She reported that both seemed talented, competent lawyers even if their styles were vastly different.

"Hard to believe that they were roommates at the Academy isn't it?" he questioned with a grin.

"Really? No, I would have a hard time believing that the two of them could get along for any length of time," she chuckled.

The rest of the meal they talked about more personal topics and on the ride back to headquarters discussed plans for dinner.

Jamie told him she had heard they were showing a sneak peek at Ron Perlman's latest movie "Hellboy" at the Cineplex near the mall and asked if he would be interested in seeing it. AJ said he would and they decided to eat at the Mexican restaurant in the same block as the theatre. That way they could just walk over after they ate.

That evening, Jamie put down her napkin with a soft moan. "I think I am going to regret ordering the 'spicy' version of those enchiladas!"

With a sheepish grin, AJ reached into his pocket, "I love Mexican food too, but ever since I turned fifty, I have had to be careful how often I have it. That's why I carry anti-acid whenever I am planning on having it. Would you like a couple?" he asked as he held out the roll of Tums he had brought out of his pocket.

"Oh yes please!" she giggled reaching out for it. "You are a life saver!"

"Super Tums Man?" he laughed. "I don't think I can picture myself in tights and a cape!"

Her face grew serious and a far away look appeared, she smiled softly and said, "Oh I could, AJ. You would look fine in a tight superhero costume!"

Slightly shaken at the intensity at which she delivered that declaration AJ was still a gallant gentleman. "You would look very fetching in a costume like that as well Jamie."

Blushing, she asked, "How in the world did we ever get into such a silly conversation?"

"I believe it was your fault in declaring me a life saver."

"Ah yes…always blame the woman!" she gave a sigh that ended in laughter. "Shouldn't we be heading to the theatre now?" Jamie asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," he told her, getting to his feet and pulling out her chair.

"You are such a gentleman!"

A twinkle appeared in his eye and Jamie quickly held up a scolding finger, "Let's not start that again!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he said in his thickest Texas accent while hanging his head in pretended humility.

The five minute walk to the theatre was pleasant on the slightly brisk spring evening. Just like at the restaurant AJ insisted on paying for their tickets claiming that his mother would come back and haunt him if he even considered doing something as ungentlemanly as all owing his date to pay for anything.

Jamie sighed and informed him that the first night there wasn't boxes in every room in her apartment she was going to have him over a very fancy home cooked meal. AJ eagerly volunteered to come over and help her unpack!

Grinning at his enthusiastic offer she said, "Well, we are supposed to be making chili all day at your place on Saturday, if it wouldn't be too much of me in our weekend, how would you feel about helping out for a while on Sunday?"

"Jamie let me be very clear on this…no amount of time spent with you is too much time. I would love to help out on Sunday. In fact we could be unpacking while the chili cooks on Saturday as well if you will allow me to bring the ingredients with me and cook it at your place instead of mine."

"That's a wonderful idea! We could get twice the work done and it would be that much sooner that I could cook for you!"

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When both were satisfied with that plan, they discussed snacks for the movie, but they decided they were too full from the dinner they had just finished. So with only drinks from the concession stand, they went to choose their seats.

The movie ended and both of them were reluctant for the evening to do the same. AJ suggested that they stop Benzinger's for a drink. He told her that the group from JAG divided their celebrations between there and McMurphy's.

They chose a quiet table, placed their drink order and then spent some time talking about the movie. Both of them had liked it, but each had different reasons. They argued good naturedly over whose reasons were the most valid, but by the time they finished their drinks decided to call it a draw.

He asked her if she wanted another round, but after looking at her watch, she told him she had better get home.

AJ was careful to keep their good night kisses to what would be acceptable in a public hallway. Because of just how much she wanted to, was exactly why Jamie did not invite him in. She knew that if she had, he would not leave until morning and it would have been at her request. While she hoped that they were headed for a real relationship, she knew it was much too soon for a sleep over.

After one last kiss AJ asked if she was free for dinner Thursday night.

"I am, but what about tomorrow evening?" she asked, before thinking how desperate it might sound that she couldn't go one night without seeing him.

"One night a week I volunteer my time at the local boys and girls club in McLean. I do everything from teach the girls self defense to coaching whatever sport is in season."

With an admiring smile, she said, "That is wonderful of you! I guess I will stay home and work on my unpacking."

"If you do that, there won't be anything left for me to do on the weekend."

"Oh trust me, there will be!" she laughed.

Wednesday was pretty much a repeat of the day before although she and AJ did not go out to lunch. He had such a full day that he could only spare thirty minutes instead of his usual hour, so they ate together in the cafeteria.

That evening she did work on her boxes, however she didn't get much unpacking done. She did manage to get all the boxes into the room they belonged in and have clear walk paths to each room. Those two things alone took her the whole night, and she finally fell into bed just after midnight.

AJ loved to run early in the morning and that day was no exception, but today his thoughts kept going back to the night before. The girls in his self defense class had taken an avid interest in his personal life from the first day. They would ask every week if he was dating someone and would demand to know why not when he told them no.

They had decided that for an old guy, he was still not a bad catch. He wasn't bad looking even if he was losing his hair, and he liked kids, so it had been decided that he needed to find a woman with kids and get married to her!

Last night, as usual, they asked if he had met anyone new. Instead of his normal glib 'not yet' reply, he had hesitated, not wanting to lie, but still not wanting to share his personal life with a bunch of teenage girls. However, teens being as sharp as they are these days, were quick to latch onto this. They threw questions at him so fast and furious he felt like some movie star trying to escape the paparazzi!

Finally they wore him down and he admitted that he had met someone. They demanded to know all about her and how many kids she had. When he told them none, they speculated about allowing him to keep seeing her. This amused AJ. In the end, the conclusion was that they would reserve judgment until they met her. AJ was told to bring her with him next week!

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AJ was walking through the bullpen on his way upstairs to pick Jamie up for lunch when he caught odds and ends of chatter about something happening to Mac in the courtroom. Then everything stopped as Tiner called, "Attention on deck!"

"What is going on here?"?" AJ demanded.

As usual, PO Coates was up on all the news and quickly reported, "Colonel Mackenzie was punched by Lieutenant Roberts' client! They took her to the hospital!"

"Mac put the client in the hospital?" AJ asked incredulously. He had a hard time believing that Mac would get so upset that she would retaliate so severely.

"No Sir! It's Colonel Mackenzie that was taken to the hospital!"

Before he could request more information Lieutenant Roberts came into the bullpen, and he decided to get his information first hand. "Lieutenant, what happened in that courtroom today?"

"Well Sir, my client was very upset by the verdict in her case and felt that Colonel Mackenzie was to blame for it. Private Boyer hauled off and punched the Colonel in the face before anyone had any idea of what she was going to do!"

"This Private sucker punched Colonel Mackenzie into the hospital?"

"She was only out for a moment, Sir, but she did hit her head pretty hard on the floor. Even though she was protesting that she didn't want to go to the hospital, I felt it would be better if she was checked out by a doctor," Bud offered.

"It's always a good call to play it safe with a head injury, Bud. Keep me updated on her condition. I will have my cell phone with me."

"Yes Sir!" Bud answered stepping out of the Admiral's way.

When AJ reached the third floor, it was clear that what had happened to Mac was still the main topic of conversation. He knocked on Jamie's door and even she was not immune, "AJ did you hear what happened to your Colonel Mackenzie?"

"I did. I am going to have to have a talk with her about letting a Private get the drop on her, quite literally from what I hear!"

"The way I heard it, no one saw it coming. You could hardly fault the Colonel for something like that!"

"Marines are supposed to be trained for combat!"

"In a court room?" Jamie protested. "She is a lawyer now and not in the field."

"You would be surprised how much action Mac has seen since joining this office."

"That sounds like a very interesting topic for out lunch, that is if we are still going?" she lifted an inquiring eyebrow.

"We are Ma'am," he told her, offering her his arm.

AJ did keep her entertained throughout lunch with some of Mac's adventures as well as some of the antics of the rest of the staff. At times Jamie wasn't sure to believe him. By the time he finished she had come to the firm conclusion that his staff was wildly out of control or that he needed to run a much tighter ship.

He saw the look on her face and correctly interpreted what he saw there. He answered her concern before she could voice it. "I know it sounds like I am running a Navy/Marine Corp kindergarten, but at the end of the day they achieve amazing results even if they have an unorthodox way of doing it."

"I guess if it works, that's all that counts," she agreed, still a bit unsure whether she meant it or not.

"I am sure you will have many chances to see for yourself," he told her. Seeing that she was still skeptical he decided to change the subject. He started by telling her that she had been invited to the boy's and girl's club next Wednesday. Jamie looked at him quizzically because of the odd way he had worded his invitation. AJ clarified with a chuckle, "I slipped and told the girl's self defense class that I had met someone. They demanded that I bring you along next week so they can see if you are good enough for me."

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At her affronted gasp, he quickly went on to explain, "They have decided that I really need a woman that already has children."

"Why, do they think you are incapable of having your own if you are with a woman that has none?"

"Too old I guess," AJ informed her.

"You should explain that men can become fathers at pretty much any age. It is only women that have a limited window of opportunity."

"Do you regret not having children Jamie?"

"My career had always come first so far in my life and while I am over forty, there are still women that have children at my age and even older. A favorite actress of mine, Jane Seymour, had twins at age 45. So it isn't over for me yet. I was waiting for the right person to come along and was prepared to face the consequences of my choice if that didn't happen."

"I understand," he chose a very non-comitial response. AJ had always wanted more than just one child, but things didn't work out with Marcella, and since his divorce his love life had been anything but stellar. After he'd turned fifty he had put the idea of becoming a father again away. Even though Jamie had said men could father children at any age, he still had to consider how long he would be around in a child's life. While he did try and stay fit, he had to face the fact that he would be over 75 when a child born this year would graduate high school. Was that fair to the child? All this ran through his mind as the waiter placed their food on the table. Glad of an out, because he truly didn't know what else to say, AJ dug into his meal.

The EMT's wheeled Mac into the emergency room at Bethesda still protesting that she didn't need to be there. She was taken right into a cubicle with a nurse who was taking notes from what the EMT's were reporting.

Mac was keeping up a running commentary on their report because they were talking slow enough for the nurse to write it all down.

"Head injury."

"It was a TINY bump!"

"Punch to the face, not by us!"

"She barely made contact! Humph, like you guys could!"

"Elevated blood pressure."

"Your blood pressure would be up too if you were hauled off to somewhere you didn't need to be!"

"And mouthy as hell!"

"HEY!"

As the EMT's left and the nurse started to take another BP reading, the curtain swung open again and Mac's mouth dropped open. She knew that the BP reading the nurse was about to take was sure to be higher than the one taken in the ambulance!

The man that had just walked in was six foot nine if he was an inch; had tightly curled, close cropped copper-red hair, and emerald green eyes. He was built like the walls they had to scale in basic, speaking of which, she would sure like to scale him! Now where had that thought come from? It had been a while between relationships for her, but she usually didn't let her thoughts run away from her like that! Maybe that bump on the head was affecting her more than she thought.

He smiled at her and said, "Hello, my name is Dr. Roy," as he took her chart from the nurse.

"Mac," was all she could get out, still staring at him intently. She was also amazed that he didn't have a thick Irish brogue.

His head popped up from the chart, and he asked, "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so," she told him, thinking that was one meeting that she would remember!

"Then how did you know my first name?"

"I don't," she informed him.

"You called me Mac, I heard you," he teased.

"My name is Mac!" she protested.

"Your chart says Sarah," he told her after checking.

"Sarah Mackenzie, but my friends call me Mac."

"Well then, I apologize for the mistake. My friends also call me Mac, its short for Mackintosh. Now why don't you explain to me what happened to you today?"

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I was punched," Mac admitted with a sigh.

"A bit early in the day for a bar room brawl, isn't it?"

"Court room," she corrected.

"Pardon?"

"It was in a court room, not a bar, I'm a lawyer."

He chuckled, "Maybe they should teach lawyers to duck."

"I'm a Marine!"

"Hmmm, I thought Marine's were taught to duck."

"I was sucker punched by another Marine, but the real reason I'm here was because when I fell, I hit my head and passed out for a moment."

"I see, alright then, let's take a look at your head," he said and moved to examine her.

When he finished he took a step back and smiled at her, "You have a lovely head, with a lovely little bump Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie, and I am going to write you a prescription for some pain medication. Take them as needed per directions on the bottle. Don't try and be a rough tough Marine. If you need the medication, take it. Also, I don't want you driving for the rest of the day, until you have had a good night's sleep, just to be on the safe side."

"Thank you doctor, am I free to go now?"

"Let me just check that your paperwork is in order," he looked at the clipboard and asked, "Is this your current phone number?"

"Yes, I just gave it to the nurse twenty two minutes ago."

"Good," he said. "Single, I see."

"Yes," she answered with a quizzical look.

"In a relationship?"

"May I ask what that has to do with me being released?"

"Nothing. It has more to do with if I call you for a date once you are no longer officially my patient," he told her with a charming grin.

"Oh!" she said, flushing a bit. "How soon will I 'no longer be your patient'?"

"As soon as you walk out those doors," he answered her.

"I see," she replied, getting off the exam table, and starting for the doors. Mac looked back over her shoulder as she reached them, "Call me," she added.

His smile told her that she would be getting that call. She only hoped it would be soon!

Mac had the cab she'd called stop at a drug store after leaving the hospital. She might be a rough tough Marine, but even so they knew when to admit when the needed a little help and her head was throbbing. She took two of the tablets while still in the store, but they left a nasty taste in her mouth because she'd done it without water. Back in the cab, she directed him to take her to JAG HQ.

Admiral Chegwidden was very surprised when he returned from lunch to see Mac already back at work in her office. Not even knocking, he stepped through the open doorway and was about to demand to know why she was there when she looked up, saw who it was, and jumped to her feet.

It had clearly not been a good idea, even if it was standard operating procedure. She swayed and grabbed onto the edge of her desk, saying, "Sir, I didn't see you come in!"

"I just got back from lunch Colonel, but I have to ask what you are doing here? You should be home recovering!"

"Recovering? Sir, it was just a little punch!"

"That knocked you on your back, adding a little bump on the head! Did the doctor clear you for duty?"

A goofy smile came to her lips as she recalled the handsome doctor that she hoped would be calling her, "He didn't say I couldn't, Sir!" Mac reported truthfully.

Catching on from the slightly guilty tone she ended her comment with, AJ inquired, "Did you ask him?"

Truthfully if reluctantly, Mac admitted, "No Sir."

"Alright then, gather up your things while I call you a cab. If you feel 100% tomorrow you can come back to work. If not, we will see you on Monday!"

"But Sir! I'm due in court in eleven minutes!" she protested.

"Have Bud ask for a continuance. If there is a problem, tell him to have the judge call me," he instructed, then placed the call for a cab making it clear that he would not accept any more arguments.

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mac waited until the cab had pulled out of the JAG parking lot before her eyes closed. She had to admit that she was secretly glad the Admiral had sent her home. Her head would not stop throbbing and all she could think of, besides the sexy doctor she had met at the hospital, was taking a long hot bath before falling into bed.

She walked into her apartment to see her answering machine blinking. Mac didn't want to talk to anyone or return calls right then, but she did stop and hit 'play' nonetheless. She was hoping to her Dr. Roy's voice. Unfortunately, she was not to get her wish. There was a call from her car insurance agent asking her if she wanted to upgrade her policy, one from her neighbor down the hall asking if she could cat sit that weekend, and the last from the newspaper office reminding her that her subscription was almost up and it was time to renew it.

With a sigh, she deleted the first and kept the other two to remind her to deal with them later. Then she stripped off her uniform, hanging it in the closet because she was much too disciplined to leave in a heap on the floor, and headed to the bathroom.

The phone ringing woke her from her unplanned nap in the tub. By the time she was awake enough to think about getting out of the bath to answer it, she could hear Dr. Roy's voice on the answering machine leaving a message. "I hope that the reason you are not answering is that you are asleep rather than you went back to work Sarah. Anyway, I know tonight is probably too soon to be asking you out, especially when I am the one who prescribed sleep for you, but I also didn't want to wait until the last minute to ask you out for a Friday night, and here I am running on and on like I was my dear ole Da! So I am going to leave my number, and when you get this message, could you let me know if you are free tomorrow…"

"I am!" she exclaimed breathlessly as she stood there dripping water and bubbles from having run across the bedroom to finally pick up the call.

"Oh, hello," he said, surprised that she answered. "Did you just walk in?"

"No, I had been asleep in the tub and it took me a couple of moments to get focused after the unexpected nap."

"Okay, well then the short version is that I was trying to ask you out for tomorrow night."

"Yes. I got that, and I would love to go!"

"Great! Should I pick you up at work or would you want to go home and change first?"

"I'd like to change first, so here at the apartment would be good."

"What kind of food do you prefer? Mexican, Chinese, Italian, or good old American?"

"I like all of them, in fact anything is fine with me except raw fish. I've never become a sushi fan."

"What time should I pick you up? I am off duty tomorrow so whenever you are free I can be there."

Mac quickly reviewed her caseload for the next day in her mind and then did something she rarely if ever did. After deciding that she had nothing pressing the next day, she decided to play hooky! "The Admiral told me to take tomorrow off and not come back till Monday. I was going to ignore him and go in, but instead, if you don't have any plans for your day off, how about if we meet for lunch and spend the day getting to know each other?"

There was a rather long pause before his answer came, in which Mac was thinking that he was trying to find a nice way to say 'no' because she had been too bold. But what he was thinking was that maybe he had at last found a woman not intimidated by his size or turned off by his 'clown' hair. "I would love that Sarah," he finally said. "Are you sure it won't get you into trouble at work?"

Relieved at his answer, she said, "It won't, I promise. Admiral Chegwidden is a great CO to work for and very understanding when one of us needs time off."

"Great! I will pick you up at noon. Dress casual, and if we want fancier for dinner we can always take time to change."

"Okay, see you then!" she told him and then hopped in the shower to quickly rinse off the soap that had dried on her skin. She took her pills, got into bed, and was asleep in seconds.

To be continued…..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

AJ met Jamie at her office at the end of the day and suggested she go home and change into something nice, as well as put on her dancing shoes. He had called the Willard's Skytop restaurant to make dinner reservations. Because it was a week night, he was able to get a table even if the first available time was 2000 hours.

She teased that it was a good thing she had packed her hang-up clothes in those wardrobe cartons or she wouldn't be able to find her 'something nice' clothes.

He grinned at her and said, "We will have that problem taken care of this weekend."

"I live in hope of that!" she told him.

They parted in the parking lot to go to their individual vehicles. Each headed home to change.

Jamie was excited for a chance to dress up. She wore her uniform so much of her life, and while she was very proud of it. It just wasn't the same as putting on a flattering, flirty dress that was made to be danced in! After a quick shower, she stood in front of the mirror and let down her long dark hair. The chestnut brown hair fell in healthy waves to the middle of her back. A quick brush was all she needed to do to it. Her makeup from this morning still looked fresh, although she applied a darker shade of lipstick.

Her parents had given her the emerald stud earrings set in white gold that she always wore. Tonight she added the matching necklace that regulations would not allow her to wear with her uniform. Then she reached into the packing wardrobe and pulled out a gray and silver dress that had a pattern of swirling metallic silver thread running through it. Then she added a pair of strappy silver sandals and a spray of her favorite perfume. She was ready five minutes before AJ had said he would be there.

She was proud of herself until she saw her large navy blue handbag sitting on the table by the door. There was no way she wanted to lug that huge thing around all night! Jamie frantically searched for and found her little silver clutch purse. She was about to transfer her important things to it when the doorbell rang. He was a minute early!

"AJ you're early!" she greeted when she opened the door.

After a startled moment he laughed and asked, "Would you like me to stay out here and ring the bell in a while? Although you already look lovely and I can't imagine what more you could do to improve on it!"

She sighed, "I was just transferring things from one purse to another. If you will give me another minute, I'll be ready."

He did so and in a minute they were on their way. The food was amazing and both offered the other a bite of what they had ordered so the other could try it.

The band had been playing while they ate, and a few couples had gotten up to dance. When Jamie put her napkin on the table AJ rose and held out a hand to her, "Will you dance with me?"

"Of course!" she answered.

The danced to several songs in a row, then went back to the table and ordered coffee and desert. AJ was stunned when she ordered one for herself and then turned to him and asked what he was going to get. She laughingly told him that she was only allowing herself the treat because he was working her so hard on the dance floor.

AJ would normally have apologized because of the seriousness of her tone, but then he caught the gleam of humor in her eyes. It was refreshing to be with a beautiful lady that had a sense of humor as well. In fact, Jamie seemed to be the entire package that he looked for in a woman, but so far, had very little luck in finding. She was intelligent, attractive, amusing, and looking for a real relationship. The only thing he was in the least bit concerned about was that she wanted children. That wasn't a deal breaker for him, but he felt that he needed to have a serious talk with her about it before they proceeded too far to call their hearts back. Maybe Saturday while they were cooking together might be a good time.

The band quit at 2300 hours, AJ and Jamie were there for the last dance, but he too her home afterwards. Both had a full day starting early, so a tender kiss at her door was all they allowed themselves, well, that and the promise of lunch together the next day.

To be continued…..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

AJ was a bit surprised when Mac didn't come in to work that morning, but he had been the one to tell her not to come in if she wasn't up to it. He only hoped that she was really taking it easy and would be well soon. She had a light caseload that day and what couldn't be reassigned was easily postponed until Monday.

Meanwhile, across town Mac spent the morning cleaning her apartment while planning out what she would wear for her day with Dr. Mac Roy. Mac, boy, that was going to get confusing unless they could come up with some way of distinguishing between the two names, had told her to dress casually. But now, not only was she trying to decide what level of 'casual' he might mean, she was also trying to think of ways to make the two Mac's different. He could be Dr. Mac, or Captain Mac and she could be Colonel Mac, but all of those would negate the idea of nicknames. He had seemed to like calling her Sarah, but it sounded strange. She had been Mac for so many years now that Sarah almost seemed to be a different person, but come to think about it, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing!

As she stood in front of her closet she still had to solve the 'casual' problem. Because in all honesty, that term could mean anything from cut off shorts and a tank top, to a semi dressy pants suit. But she had neither of those two options in her wardrobe. The closest she could do was jeans and a top or a 'day dress', something you might wear to work if you weren't required to wear a uniform.

Her final decision, made eleven minutes before he was due to arrive, was a pair of jeans, that showed off her…assets, and a dark red blouse because the color looked so good on her. She had a pair of brown leather, low heeled, sandals and a pair of running shoes ready by the door. Her choice would be based on what he was wearing when he arrived.

Mac was surprised when Mac, a doctor, was six minutes late. When she opened the door to him, he started to apologize first thing. "I am SO sorry for being late Sarah! My GPS told me to take a right on Park St. to get here when it should have been a left. Then I got all messed up by all the one way streets around here and it just took me longer to get here than planned!"

With a grin she invited him in, noticing that he was wearing loafers, so she slipped into her sandals, as she said, "That's why you should have asked for directions instead of just getting my address from my medical records."

"I'll remember that next time, but my GPS has never let me down before and if I had taken the left when she said right I would have heard that sad voice telling me 'recalculating'."

Mac couldn't help laughing, "So, let me get this straight, if I had given you directions, you would now be feeling guilty for disappointing your GPS?"

"Yes," he admitted hanging his head in pretend shame.

She giggled at his posturing and reached up to pat his shoulder comfortingly. "Maybe you could buy her something just to make up for it! Flowers, candy, a blue tooth headset, so she could whisper in your ear?"

His head came up and he looked into her teasing face. She was alight with humor and mischief. Shaking his head at the silly turn their conversation had taken, he told her, "I think I would take my chances. If she gets to behaving too snippy I could simply unplug her and throw her in the glove compartment."

"Ah, if only real life relationships were that easy to solve!"

"I usually find that they are. If you know what you want or don't want, you simply have to have the courage to go after it, or walk away. Once you have made the decision that something is either worth fighting for or not, you only have to act on that choice. It is when you let fear and doubt interfere that you end up fighting for something you should have walked away from."

"It sounds like you are speaking from painful experience," Mac said softly, amazed that the conversation had gone from absurd to deadly serious in a heartbeat.

To be continued…..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Yes, you don't get to be my age without some baggage from your past. But I did learn my lesson and now I keep a clear head as to what I want and stay focused on that," Mac told her.

"But what if your heart gets involved? It's hard to keep your head if your heart is pulling you in another direction."

"As yet that hasn't been a problem. I don't want to sound shallow here, but at the risk of it, I have been sticking to short term, no strings attached, encounters. I'd like to find that one special one like my parents found in each other, but until I do I see no reason not to have fun as long as the lady involved understands that is what is going on."

"Is that you way of telling me that is what you want for us?"

"Honestly, I was speaking in general terms. I was attracted to you from the first moment I saw you and since the extent of our first date has been here at your front door, I'm not sure what the rest of the day could bring. Also, we haven't even touched on what your views on relationships are."

"My love life has been like a roller coaster ride over the last few years and while I would like to find the right guy for me, get married, and have children, I'm not actively out there looking for it to happen. I figure when fate is ready for me to find someone, it will most likely be a random encounter."

He chuckled as he led her out of her apartment and to his car. "Well, I don't think the way we met could get more random! So if it is alright with you, I am going to take that as an encouraging sign."

When he paused to unlock the passenger side door of his car for her Mac started to laugh. He looked at her inquiringly and she pointed to her cherry red corvette two spots over as she explained, "Well if you believe the saying 'opposites attract' we are right back at the starting point! That's my car."

The male Mac also started laughing. His car was a metallic silver corvette! "I always thought that was a wrong premise. You want to have things in common with a potential mate. I guess we will just have to keep watching for more signs."

For that day at least they had decided to refer to each other as Mac and Sarah so things would be less confusing. So it was Mac that suggested the food festival in the Mall as their afternoon outing. Curious, Sarah asked what it was and he told her that there would be many booths with foods from all over the world to sample. You paid one fee at the entrance and you could stuff yourself silly with pretty much any ethnic cuisine that you could think of. For Sarah, this was definitely a firm mark in the 'win' column! What honest to goodness Marine wouldn't love that idea!

She had also discovered that his taste in music was something she could live with. The CD in the car was a mix of different Celtic artists. He offered to let her choose something else, but she told him that she didn't mind it. That led to a talk on their music tastes while they drove to the Mall. They were both amused to find out that his favorite music was her second choice, and that her preferred, 80's music, was his second choice!

By the end of the afternoon they knew each other a lot better and were both amazed at how much food the other could put away. Mac claimed that his appetite was to keep his almost seven foot frame going. While Sarah defended herself by claiming she was a Marine. He laughed and teased, "So you only started eating this way since becoming a Marine?"

At her guilty look he broke into laughter. "I thought so!" he declared.

"I can't explain it. I have always been able to eat a huge amount and never gain an ounce," she told him.

"You must have a very high metabolic rate."

"Is that a good thing?"

"There are probably a million women in the world that would kill for that trait."

"Well then, let's not let it get around that I have it, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Needless to say both of them were too full to go out to dinner so Mac asked Sarah what she would like to do with the rest of their evening. He didn't want their day to end early.

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sarah thought for a few moments. She didn't want to choose something traditional like a movie or dancing. Their afternoon at the food festival had been so unusual and fun that she really wanted the rest of their day to be the same. Then she remembered something Bud had been talking excitedly about the other day in the break room. There was the first street fair of the season going on this weekend and he was planning on taking little AJ.

Hoping that Mac wouldn't think it horribly immature of her, she tentatively mentioned it. His reaction pleased and surprised her. "I read about that, and had thought about suggesting it for our afternoon, but I thought you might think it was too childish."

With a grin she took his hand and said, "I promise not to if you buy me some cotton candy and at least try to win me a stuffed animal."

"Deal!" he laughed and they hurried to the car.

The fact that the fair was in McLean didn't even register until they drove by the street that would lead to the Admiral's house. She felt a twinge of guilt for blowing off the day of work, but then consoled herself with a reminder that she had never done it before and in a backwards way she's had the Admiral's permission.

Moments later all that was forgotten as she was busy trying to help Mac find a parking place. It was a madhouse and took eighteen minutes of driving around until they spotted a family with three children getting into a van. As soon as it pulled out, Mac quickly pulled his corvette into the spot.

The lights and sounds drew her in, reminders of a childhood she never had. There were so many things to see and do that she hardly knew where to turn first. Mac's question broke into her thoughts, "Cotton candy or big stuffed prize first?"

His grinning face was so sincerely happy that she really didn't want to bring him down with the story of her sad childhood. Reminded that she did feel 'stuffed' from their afternoon, she told him, "Show me how good you are, Navy boy! Win me a giant animal!"

It took many wins and a lot of laughter to work their way to the largest of the stuffed prizes being given away, but after forty seven minutes of throwing a soft ball at milk bottles Sarah was given her choice of the biggest animals on the rack. She didn't choose the lion, or the bear, or even the spotted leopard, instead she pointed to the dark pink dinosaur as her prize.

Mac looked at her with an inquiring gaze and she laughed, "I'm an amateur ichthyologist, so it just had to be the dinosaur."

"Good enough for me!" he chuckled. "So, rides or cotton candy next?"

"Both?" she said with the eagerness of a child.

He smiled as he took her by the arm and started the hunt for her sticky pink treat. They had only gone a short way when the turned a corner and came face to face with another couple. Mac was about to steer Sarah around them when surprisingly the man called out his name.

"Mac!"

Mac turned to look at the older man, but he was looking at Sarah rather than him. That was why he wasn't completely surprised when his date replied.

"Admiral!"

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked.

"Mac and I were just enjoying the fair."

"Mac? And you?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Pointing to her date Sarah continued, "This is Dr. Mac Roy, Mac this is my CO Admiral AJ Chegwidden and Judge Kirk who also works at JAG HQ."

AJ held out his hand to shake the male Mac's hand when he was distracted by his date's giggles. Turning to look at her, he asked, "Jamie?"

"You might not get it, but I'm sure your Lieutenant Roberts' would!" she managed between titters.

"Care to share?" he encouraged.

"His name. It's another Star Trek reference!" Jamie gasped out.

"How did you know that?" Dr. Roy asked.

"I know Colonel Mackenzie introduced me as Judge Kirk, but if you know Star Trek, you might recognize my full name. Captain Jamie T. Kirk," she said holding out her hand to him.

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mac laughed as he shook her hand, "My parents will never believe this, meeting a real life Captain Kirk, even if you are a beautiful lady! Ma and Da were both die hard fans and even though my name is an old family one, there were others they could have chosen. But when they named Mackintosh, they planned to shorten it to Mac. My mother's dream was that I would one day become a doctor to finish off the name. It pleased her to no end that I really did have an interest in medicine."

"I still don't get it," Sarah said with a perplexed look.

Mac answered her, "On the show, there was a Dr. Leonard McCoy, so the closest they could get was Dr. Mac Roy."

Understanding dawned in here eyes and she started grinning, "Oh just wait until Monday morning when I tell Bud this!"

"He's not going to believe you," AJ informed her.

"Why not?" Mac asked.

"Because this past Monday, April Fools Day, is when he met Jamie for the first time. If…our Mac comes in with this story a week to the day later, what do you think he will think?"

Sarah replied, "You're probably right, but I have to tell him anyway. Maybe Mac could come to pick me up for lunch one day and I could introduce them."

"Why not Monday? I would be happy to see you, and to set the young Lieutenant straight."

"That would be great! I can't wait!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well we had better let the two of you get on with enjoying the fair. Jamie and I were about to go out for something to eat," AJ told them.

"But there are food vendors all over here Admiral!" Sarah protested pointing to several around them.

AJ almost snorted and replied, "We want real food, not something on a stick or paper plate."

Shaking her head with mock sadness, she answered, "You don't know what you are missing!"

"I do, that is why we are leaving," he stated with a chuckle.

Everyone said their good-byes and the two couples parted ways.

Sarah and Mac stayed at the fair until the lights on the midway were being turned off. They had ridden the rides, played the games, and eaten much of the foods on sticks and paper plates. Sarah had two large stuffed animals in her arms, one she had won herself and the other Mac had won for her. He had been so proud to show off his ring tossing skills and asked her what of the prizes she wanted.

After choosing a large stuffed teddy bear, Sarah had spotted a shooting game. Always the marksman Marine she had to try her hand at it. Mac had also played the game, but the doctor was no match for the Marine. She was told by the game's barker that no one had ever gotten to the top level that fast before. With a triumphant grin she chose an even bigger stuffed animal as her prize. This time it was a giraffe.

As they were making their way to the car Sarah struggled to hold both animals. Mac had firmly declared that they were hers and she needed to care for them! She maneuvered them both into his corvette's trunk because there was no back seat and then after belting herself into the passenger seat, coyly said, "If you help me get them into my apartment, I will invite you inside…"

"That sounds suspiciously like an attempt at a bribe!" he laughed.

"And if it is?" she teased.

"I guess that would depend on how long you would let me stay."

She pretended to consider for a while and then softly replied, "How does the morning sound to you?"

He threw her a sideways glance because he was driving, and answered with a slow smile, "That sounds perfect."

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sarah didn't flip on any lights as they entered the living room, she just kept hold of his hand and brought him right to the bedroom. Turning on the light, she faced him and was about to speak when he shook his head and pressed a gentle finger to her lips. "I have one question first. As a doctor, I am all about precaution and prevention, so do I need to use protection Sarah?"

"Not unless you're worried about health issues. I am on the pill and my last physical four months ago came back clean. I haven't had anyone in my life since before that."

My last physical was closer to ten months ago and I am always careful, but if you're in any way concerned, I do have condoms with me.

She arched a brow, "More than one? Interesting, but unnecessary. I do trust you."

"Fine, now that is settled, what were you going to say before I stopped you?"

"That I was on the pill and…well you know the rest," she grinned at him.

Chuckling, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Once that happened, the time for laughter was over. Boy! Could that man kiss! There was no hesitation as if he was unsure of himself, he just dove in and she answered in kind.

As the kissing was heating up both pairs of hands were busy. At times they would be undressing each other or without plan or thought, would switch to removing their own clothes. Within moments they were both naked, but since there hadn't been even one break in the kissing, neither had been able to enjoy the view. By mutual consent, they broke apart as the last of their clothing had hit the floor and each took a step back to look at the other.

Sarah's knees became weak when she glanced down the length of his body and saw the length of his semi erect manhood. Even at only half mast, it was still a rather daunting sight to behold. Clay had been shorter than her and his length reflected that. He had been a talented lover, but always just a little lacking, although she had tried not to let him know that. Mac, on the other hand, she might have the opposite problem with! She wasn't sure she could accommodate all of him!

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mac saying, "Sarah, you are _so_ beautiful!"

"Oh, not really! I'm on the short side, and…"

She couldn't continue because he had crossed the distance between them and pressed a finger to her lips. "Sarah, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and this beholder finds you _very_ beautiful. So stop arguing, and accept the compliment!"

"Yes Sir! Oh Captain Sir!" she teased, but inside she was very moved by his words. He had swept her up into his arms while she had been thinking that and carefully placed her in the middle of the bed.

Before joining her, he asked, "Lights on or off?

"Oh**,** on please! I want to see every detail."

With a smile he climbed into bed and took her in his arms. Then he did something totally unexpected that had her squirming on the bed and trying to get away from him. Holding her firmly in place Mac asked in concern, "Sarah what is it?"

"That drives me crazy!" she gasped.

"I was only kissing your ear, don't you like that?"

"Ummm way too much! I get all wild and crazy when someone does that to me!"

"Is that such a bad thing? Personally, I would love to see you all wild and crazy."

"You would?" she actually sounded stunned.

"Yes, I would! Now may I continue?"

"I guess, but I can't promise not to resist. I have been doing that all my life."

"Well maybe I can be the one you trust enough to let go with."

She pulled away in surprise at his words, and it happened so abruptly that he hadn't been ready to stop her.

"Sarah?" he questioned.

"You know, I think you have hit that right on the head! I've never allowed anyone to do that because I never trusted them to let myself be that free with them!" Sarah looked truly shocked at this self-revelation.

With a tender smile, Mac said, "Well then, how about if we put that on hold until you feel ready to try that with me?"

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I am ready to try it. I trust you more than anyone I have known in a very long time," she told him honestly.

He smiled and opened his arms to her as he said, "I sense this is a big step for you and would love to hear the story one day, but for now let's try together and go as slowly as you need to."

She agreed, but soon found out that slow wasn't any better! In fact, in a way it was almost worse, because the anticipation of what he was going to do was affecting her mentally, while what he was doing affected her physically! His tongue was making a tortuously slow circle around the outer edge of her ear and her hands were clenched in the sheets trying to will herself to keep her head still.

"Sarah relax," he whispered into the ear he had been tormenting, while his hands reached out for hers to unclench them from the sheets. "Why don't I come back to your ears later? Right now I would really like to pay some well deserved attention to your lovely breasts."

"Mmmmm, I think I would like that," she told him, relaxing almost instantly. Having her lover's focus on her breasts was something she was used to and comfortable with. She did still get turned on by this, it just wasn't the same wild reaction that her ears had.

Mac was true to his word! He paid lavish attention to her breasts, making sure they each had equal devotion. He even teased that he didn't want the left one to be jealous of the right one. After quite some time he began to trail his kisses down the center of her body. He did stop for a few moments to pay homage to her belly button before moving on.

When he got to her curls he found a neatly kept patch of dark hair that was attempting to hide her very wet center. By the time he had kissed his way to her mound, her legs had fallen open almost involuntarily. It was clear she had no hesitation about inviting him into her body.

He parted her curls and she only had a moment to draw a gasping breath before he honed in on her clit, taking it prisoner between his lips. Just as she was adjusting to that wonderful feeling, he upped the anti again. His tongue came into play as he gently battered her clit with it. It only took moments of this action to throw her already sexually charged body over the edge.

She called out his name once before she became incapable of speech. Her body shook and shuddered for some time after her orgasm had peeked. Mac took that time to rise to his knees between her legs and as soon as she was able to meet his eyes, asked, "Are you ready for me Sarah?"

Looking once again at the length of his penis she hesitated before answering.

Reading her thoughts from previous experience he said, "I know to be careful Sarah. I will take it slow and easy, and stop whenever you indicate I should."

With a bright smile she told him, "In that case I am more than ready for you!"

He slid into her ever so slowly, it was its own brand of torture. Mac kept watching her for every little reaction and the constant eye contact was almost hypnotic. Sarah had never stared continuously into a man's eyes while he was entering her and the experience was one that would live in her memory for a very long time. It felt as if he could see into her soul and if they hadn't had the earlier conversation about trust she most certainly would have looked away at the intensity of it all. But as it was, this just made her feel that much closer to Mac. She had to wonder why none of her previous lovers had even caused these feeling and that thought caused a frown to cross her face.

Mac reacted instantly and stopped his forward motion. "Sarah, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

She was quick to reassure him, "I'm fine! Please don't worry! It was just a stray thought. Don't stop, please."

"A stray thought at a time like this? I sense another story here. You are racking up a list my dear Sarah. Don't think I'm not keeping track."

"All in good time," she grinned up at him. "But for now, could we continue?"

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"As my lady pleases," Mac replied and began again to slide into her. He was truly stunned when Sarah didn't stop him. He looked down at their joined bodies and realized for the first time since his teen years he was fully inside of a woman. No one since he had reached his full growth had been able to take all of him! That was until Sarah! She was amazing!

The culmination of their lovemaking that night left both of them with no doubt that they were sexually compatible! Mac did stay the night and they breakfasted together the next morning before he reluctantly told her he must leave so he wouldn't be late for his shift at the hospital. Sarah walked him to the door and kissed him good-bye with the promise that he would be back as soon as his shift was over.

As she shut the door behind him to face her regular Saturday routine of cleaning the apartment and doing the laundry she knew that she was ready to commit her heart to this wonderful man.

As Mac left Sarah's apartment building and headed for his car preparing to go home, change into his uniform, and go to work, he knew that Sarah was the one for him. He just wondered how his Ma and Da would react when he told them he knew she was the one after only one date. But in truth, he knew the answer to that. His parents had fallen in love at first sight and would not be surprised at all to learn that he had practically done the same thing. The problem would come when they would demand to meet her. He was sure that Sarah was not at the same place he was. She would definitely need more time to come to know her own feelings and he was certain that introducing her to his parents before she was sure of her feelings would be a very bad idea!

Jamie and AJ had made plans for him to come over on Saturday morning with the chili making supplies and while it was cooking he would help her unpack all the boxes cluttering up her apartment. What she had not been aware of was that time AJ had planned to arrive!

0700 on a Saturday was just not her idea of a good time to be out of bed, let alone come to someone's door! When she, still in her nightgown and the robe she had quickly thrown on, opened the door to let him in, it was clear that he had been up for a while. He was freshly showered and shaved, dressed for work and carrying grocery bags full of food. She would later in the day find out that he not only had accomplished his normal morning routine, plus shopping, but before all that had happened he had completed a ten mile run!

"Good morning," he greeted as he planted a kiss on her cheek before breezing past her on his way to her kitchen to put the food down.

"AJ! I wasn't expecting you this early!" she claimed as she trailed behind him.

"I gathered that," he chuckled. "Unless of course you were going to tempt me to forget work and return to bed with you?"

The sparkle of laughter in his eyes was enough to tell her he was teasing, but she wouldn't have been human if she hadn't given his words some consideration. The truth was, she had been wondering when they would become lovers. With an exaggerated sigh, she said, "I'll go and get dressed."

"Probably a good idea!" he called after her as she left the kitchen still thinking about how he would be as a lover.

By the time she returned, he had unpacked the groceries, and began to cook. He looked up with a grin to see her in jeans and a T shirt. "As soon as I finish chopping this onion, we can get started unpacking while the meat is browning."

"How in the world can you chop that onion without crying?" she demanded in amazement.

"Hey! Sailors don't cry!" he informed her.

"I'm a sailor and I ball like a baby when I chop onions!"

"How about SEALS don't cry?" he tried.

"Oh come on! There has to be a secret!"

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"There is," AJ admitted with a laugh. "All you have to do is to run your wrists under cold water every so often."

"That REALLY works?"

"Do you see me crying?" he chuckled.

"You could have had your tear ducts removed!" she taunted.

"Ah yes! Because I will go to ANY lengths to prove a point!" this time he was laughing outright.

"Oh you! Come on, they're chopped fine enough! Let's go to work!"

Throwing the poor maligned onions into the skillet with the meat, he said, "Lead on slave driver!"

They worked for a while until AJ needed to take a break so he could attend to the chili. That was how the morning went until Jamie called an early lunch break. She confessed that she was starving because with his early arrival she hadn't had any breakfast. It was then, the news about his ten mile run before he arrived came out. AJ had teased her that he'd gotten a run in and then eaten before showing up at her doorstep just a little after dawn.

She rolled her eyes at him as they dug into the large sandwiches she had put together for their mid day meal. Even though she didn't let it show, she was very impressed with the fact that he kept himself in great shape, and it seemed with very little effort! After eating, AJ assessed what they had already gotten done and said, "I think we can be done by dinner time if we keep up the pace we had this morning."

Jamie was quick to protest, "But I thought you would be here tonight and tomorrow too!"

He smiled gently at her disappointed look, "Well we can either slow the pace greatly, or we could finish early and think of something more fun to do this evening and tomorrow."

"Oh! That sounds fine then. I really didn't want to give up all that time with you."

"I'm glad because I didn't either."

The chili had been sending out tempting aromas all afternoon and by the time AJ finally announced that they could eat it, Jamie declared he would be lucky to get any at all because she was so hungry.

He laughed and told her he had made a lot, but she argued it still might not be enough. She then went on to offend him greatly by asking if he wanted either sour cream or cheddar cheese to put in his. AJ declared that his chili could stand alone!

Shaking her head, she taunted, "We will see!" and put the offending items down on the table.

He dished up two bowls and put one down in front of each of them. He then waited for her to try hers first.

Jamie thought about teasing him that he might have poisoned it and that was why he was letting her eat first, but when it came right down to it, she was hungrier than she was in the mood for teasing. The chili was as amazing as the earlier aromas had led her to believe. Now the question was did she tell him that or let him suffer a while?

AJ watched carefully as Jamie took her first spoonful and waited for her reaction. He couldn't tell from her face what she thought. As he waited for her report, she hesitated a moment, looked at him, and then took another bite without saying a word!

She had kept an eye on him as she went for her second bite and almost choked on it at the outraged look on his face. She wondered what would happen if she took a third bite without telling him what she thought of it. Daring to try, she scooped up another spoonful, but it didn't reach her mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed, reaching out a hand to stop her spoon from its objective. "I want to know what you think of it before you finish it!"

Jamie smiled, "Well, I am eating it, aren't I?" At the shocked look on his face she decided to add fuel to the fire. "And without any of the objectionable additives either!"

"But that doesn't tell me if you like it or are merely tolerating it," AJ protested.

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Not able to tease him any longer, her face lit with a smile and she told him, "AJ, I love it! This is the best chili I have ever tasted, including my own!"

He beamed a smile back at her. "I'm so glad!" was all he said before digging into his own bowl. They were quiet as they focused on finishing their chili. Both reached for the ladle for seconds at the same time and laughed over it.

When they finally admitted they couldn't eat another bite, there was some chili left, but it was a very small amount. Jamie told him to relax while she cleaned up since he had done all the cooking, but the gentleman in AJ wouldn't let him do that. So, in the end they worked together and got the job done quickly.

The only room not completely unpacked when they took their dinner break was the living room. All that was left were three boxes, one was marked 'books', another 'music', and the last was 'DVD's'. Jamie had claimed she would do those on her own later in the week, but AJ had a plan. Telling her that he had come to do a job and that he always finished what he started, those boxes needed to be unpacked. She rolled her eyes at him and they set to work.

The job actually only took them a few minutes once they started. The living room had built in bookshelves and it was easy to load down with the contents of the boxes. Once they were finished, AJ said, "The reason I wanted to get the last of these things away was because now you have all this space in here. I was thinking we could put some music on and dance."

"Oh that would take some time to accomplish! I plugged in the TV, but haven't hooked up the DVD player or the sound system yet. I'm sorry AJ," she apologized.

He grinned at her and replied, "What do you think I was doing while you were putting your clothes away?"

"I thought you were working on the chili!"

"It didn't need that much attention. On one of my 'chili breaks' I hooked up your electronics. I was hoping you would dance with me this evening."

"I love that thought, but we are both a little worse for the wear after all this work. I would like to shower before you hold me in your arms."

"I wouldn't mind that myself, if you would allow me to use your facilities?"

"But wouldn't you want a change of clothes too?"

"I keep an emergency bag in my car if I am ever called out of town unexpectedly. It has an extra uniform as well as civilian clothes."

"That is a great idea, but how often does the JAG get called out of town unexpectedly?"

AJ couldn't help but roll his eyes at that one, and responded, "More often than you would ever think!"

"Okay, you'll have to tell me about that some time, but in the meanwhile, you are certainly welcome to use my shower."

"Why don't you go ahead while I run out and get my bag?"

Jamie nodded and headed for the bathroom. She paused as she reached the door, and looked back just as AJ was reaching for the knob to leave the apartment. "AJ…"

He turned back to her and she continued, "When you return…you could join me…if you like."

Not even blinking, he calmly replied in a soft sensuous voice, "I would like that very much Jamie."

The hope had been there that they were progressing to the next level in their relationship, but to have Jamie come right out and issue an invitation into her shower had certainly come as a surprise. That was not to say that he wasn't happy to take her up on that tempting offer. He had gotten his bag from the Escalade and returned to her apartment without wasting time. Entering her bedroom he could hear the water running so he stripped off his dirty clothing, putting it in a plastic bag he kept in his emergency bag.

AJ stepped into the bathroom naked and did consider wrapping a towel around his waist, but then reasoned that she didn't have one on in the shower so decided against the idea. He could see her indistinct form behind the frosted glass doors and was eager for that glass not to be between them. Knocking on the door he could tell he startled her a bit by her jump. His first thought was that she was startled because she hadn't really expected him to take her up on her offer.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Jamie, if you have changed your mind about this, you have only to say so," AJ told her as she turned to face where he stood.

She opened the door and he saw her smile. "I haven't changed my mind at all AJ. I was just surprised you were here so quickly. Won't you please come in here where the water is warm?"

It took no further invitation; AJ stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Mmmmm, I just knew you would have a magnificent body," Jamie told him, running her eager hands up his chest.

He chuckled and replied, "Most of the time the ladies let me pay that compliment to them."

"Why shouldn't I pay you a compliment? I could tell that you work out to keep in such great shape even if you hadn't told me earlier that you run. You must take pride in keeping yourself so fit, so why shouldn't I admire the results?"

"You may, Ma'am, but please allow me to do the same." AJ took a step back from her. If he had been a less mature man he might have given a long slow wolf whistle, but those days were long behind him. "Jamie you are truly are a glorious sight for these eyes to behold."

"Thank you kind, Sir. Do you say that to all the naked ladies you meet?"

"Well the ladies I meet are usually clothed. It is only after being exposed to my tremendous charm that they typically get naked," AJ admitted with a tongue-in-cheek modesty.

"Oh I see," Jamie nodded sagely. "Am I allowed to say that I hope I am the last lady that you ever charm out of her clothes?"

Sobering at the turn in the silly conversation AJ informed her, "I think that is perfectly acceptable Jamie." He brought his head down and sealed what had sounded like a semi promise with a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing their bodies into complete contact and invited him to deepen the kiss by opening her mouth. They kissed and caressed each other for quite some time, then with a gasping voice Jamie suggested, "Maybe we should move into the bedroom? There was a day when I would have encouraged you to take me right here against the wall, but these days I would rather not risk a fall, instead would rather make love in my comfortable bed."

"After a long day I would tend to agree with you, but one morning soon we will give that wall a try!" he promised with a wink as they stepped out of the shower and reached for towels to dry off with.

Jamie shuddered with anticipatory excitement at just the thought of what AJ had suggested.

Their towels hung up, because after all, they were well trained military people, then they proceeded into her bedroom. AJ helped to turn down the bed and they slid beneath the covers and into each other's arms.

Over the course of the night Jamie discovered that AJ was every bit as wonderful a lover as she had imagined. He was completely focused on her needs, as if he either had none, or they didn't matter to him. What she would discover sometime that night when she was coherent enough to ask, was that he had always found enjoyment in giving pleasure. Making sure that the woman he was with was consummately happy gave him joy.

AJ was prepared to thrill Jamie with a long slow foreplay session, but he had barely begun when she stopped him and said, "I am still so turned on from what happened in the shower that I didn't need more time." Seeing that he was about to protest, she gently placed her fingers to his lips and added, "It has been quite a while between lovers for me AJ, and I would rather come with you than alone. If there is a second time we could take it slowly then."

As he rose above her, he said, "I can promise you that there will be a second time, and possibly even a third."

"Mmmmm," she sighed as he entered her, "I will hold you to that sailor!"

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I like the sound of that," he whispered as he started sliding in and out of her.

Jamie thrust her hips up to meet his letting him know she was ready for all he had to offer.

When he collapsed onto the bed next to her, he asked, "Would you like to be on top the next time? I would love to watch you riding me."

That mental image sent another shudder of pleasure almost as great as the ones she had felt in the aftermath of her orgasm. "I have never done that before AJ, but would love to try it if you will guide me though it!"

"Gladly," he replied, pulling her into his arms to cuddle her close until they were recovered enough to go again.

Both of them thoroughly enjoyed the experience of Jamie being on the top and they fell asleep soon after their fulfillment. However, they were eager for a third session as dawn lit the room in the morning. Afterwards they showered again and then had breakfast together.

AJ asked what she wanted to do with the day since they had finished unpacking the boxes so quickly.

Jamie took a few moments to run through options in her mind and then said with a sheepish smile, "I know this will sound incredibly dull to you, but after putting in all the work to get the apartment sorted out, I would kind of like to just stay in and enjoy it…that is if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all. Staying in gives me more alone time with you and that is something I am coming to treasure a great deal."

"How is it that you always say the perfect thing?"

"Well, I'm not sure about perfect, but I learned at my mother's knee to always speak the truth from my heart and I have found it to be very good advice."

"I think I would like your mother. She sounds like a very special lady."

"She's gone to meet her maker, but my sister Adele is quite a lot like her."

"It must be nice to have a sister! I hated being an only child. Is Adele older or younger than you?"

"Older, but only by seventeen minutes," he chuckled. "She has never let me live that down!"

"Twins! Wow, I would have loved that!"

"Only if you could have arranged to be the older one!"

"Oh I don't know! They say the baby of the family is always the spoiled one. Weren't you given special treatment because you were the youngest?"

"Not at all…well unless you consider the torment Adele dished out as 'special treatment'."

"Come on AJ! I just can't see you taking that kind of behavior for long!" she protested.

"I didn't say how long it went on…"

"Well?"

He laughed, "It lasted only until I grew taller than her!"

Jamie asked through her giggles, "And when was that?"

"I think we were about nine or ten."

"One of these days I would love to meet her."

"I think that could be arranged," AJ told her. "Now, don't you think that turn about is fair play? I mean if you are going to meet my evil older sister isn't there some family of yours that I should meet in return?"

"Well, I'm an only child, so no siblings in the family. I could pull my mother's Aunt Marjory out of the woodwork, but she has always been a woman on the make and she might just try to run off with you. I guess that only leaves my parents, but you can guess what it might look like to them if I bring a man to meet them."

"How might it look to them Jamie?"

"Oh AJ! You have to know that they will think there is something between us if I introduce you to them!"

"If you remember, I told you that I didn't believe in casual affairs or one night stands. I know it is very early days for us, but I do see us having a future together. I was hoping that the things you said earlier meant that you did too."

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Yes AJ, I do. I can easily see us growing old together."

"Good, then there's no reason not to meet your parents!"

Jamie nodded her agreement and walked over to the living room shelves. "How about a movie? I have quite a few to choose from."

"I know, I was looking them over as I put them away. There was a John Wayne one there that I don't ever remember seeing and I thought I had seen them all."

"Which one?"

"The Quiet Man."

"Oh, I bet I know why you missed that one! It wasn't an action movie, it was a romantic comedy. Very good movie though, and the scenery is wonderful! It's set in Ireland!"

"Well how about that one then?"

"If you're sure, it is one of my favorites."

"That's good enough for me," he told her.

They watched the movie and then decided to go out for lunch after it. AJ agreed that it wasn't a typical "Duke" movie, but that he had liked it.

"Ever since I saw that movie I've wanted to go to Ireland," she sighed as they waited for their food to arrive.

He quietly answered, "It looks like it would be a lovely spot for a honeymoon."

She did a double take and sat there in open mouthed silence at what the look on his face seemed to be saying.

AJ just waited. He knew she would regain her voice and when she did, what she said would tell him a lot about what she was thinking. After a minute passed he reached out and took her hand to encourage her to say something.

"AJ were you suggesting that to be about us?"

"And if I were? You knew that I wasn't in this for a short term thing."

"Yes, but we haven't even said that we lo…expressed our feelings for each other yet!"

His quirky half smile appeared, "If that is all you need to be sure I meant my idea, then I want to state quite clearly that I do love you Jamie Kirk. One day, when you are ready, I hope that you will agree to be my wife and take a romantic honeymoon to Ireland with me!"

"I…oh AJ! I love you too! And one day, whenever that is, I will marry you. But, just so you know that I am marrying you for you and not for the trip to Ireland, we can go anywhere else in the world that you want for our honeymoon, or even stay here at home!"

He chuckled good heartedly at her self sacrifice, "I appreciate the gesture, my love, but now that I've seen the movie, no other place will do for a honeymoon, so unless you want to take separate ones just to make sure I believe you…"

Uncaring that they were in a restaurant, Jamie got up from her chair and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "There is no way _that_ is going to happen! You can be sure that I will be in Ireland with you just as soon as you marry me AJ!"

"Why Captain Kirk is that a proposal? If so, I will happily say yes!"

She pulled back from him a bit and with an affronted look demanded, "AJ Chegwidden did you just manipulate this conversation to get me to propose to you?"

"No. But I kind of like it that it happened that way. Are you taking back your proposal?"

"If I don't, then that means we are engaged?"

He nodded 'yes' with a huge grin.

"Then no…no…no a thousand times no! I don't want to take it back!"

Hearing the 'no's' from the lady in the man's lap, the other patrons began to send AJ sympathetic looks. He grinned and in a voice that carried, but was still not a shout, he reported, "She proposed to me, I gave her a chance to take it back, the 'no' was in answer to that. So waiter we need a bottle of champagne!"

The patrons clapped, some cheered, and a few emotional ladies even shed some happy tears.

Jamie sheepishly returned to her own chair after a quick kiss as she realized that she had made a spectacle of them. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you AJ," she whispered contritely.

He patted her hand grinning broadly, "You didn't Jamie. As a matter of fact you made my day! I am now a happily engaged man, so I do hope that you don't want a long engagement!"

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Would you think me too sappy if I told you that I always dreamt of being a June bride?"

"As long as you mean this June, I would say you are just sappy enough."

"Oh I don't think I could wait more than a year to be your wife either. I think a little more than two months is more than enough."

Chuckling, he told her, "You might want to consult with Lieutenant Harriet Sims if you need any help at all. I am sure that she would be happy to give you any assistance that you might need."

"Alright, I will remember that," Jamie told him just as the waiter arrived with their champagne and food.

Saturday was always a hectic day at the hospital, so the staff took their breaks when and where they could. Dr. Mac Roy was no different, so when there was a lull around lunch time, he told the nurses that he would be in the 'on call' room after a quick stop at the cafeteria to pick up something to eat.

He got to the 'on call' room with his food and finding it empty, he closed and locked the door. The call he wanted to make was more important to him than the food, so he wanted to do that first with the least chance of interruption.

His father answered the phone and quickly had his wife pick up the extension in the other room when Mac told him he needed to talk to both of them. "Ma, you probably should be sitting down for this ne…"

"You've found her! What is she like? How did you meet? How long have you known her? When are you going to bring her to meet us?" his mother fired off like a shot gun, not allowing for Mac to even attempt to answer.

He laughed when she paused for a breath and asked, "Don't you want to know her name? Age? Occupation? How she feels about children!"

Before his wife could answer their son, Mac's father said, "I would like to know her name, and if she is Irish? Does she have a winning smile, and warm eyes?"

"Okay, if you give me a chance I will answer all the questions! For Ma; wonderful, she was a patient, two days, and soon. As for the ones I posed; Sarah, thirty three, Marine lawyer, and very approving. Then last, but by no means least, for Da; again Sarah, last name Mackenzie, so no, then yes and yes!"

"That isn't very helpful Mackintosh Patrick Roy! Do you really think we can remember the order of all those questions?" he mother protested.

With a laugh, his father spoke, "Mother you asked what she was like and he said 'wonderful'. They met when she was a patient of his, two days ago. He will bring her home to meet us soon. Her name is Sarah, she is a thirty three year old Marine lawyer, and she wants children. Her last name is Mackenzie, which sounds Scottish to me, however, she is not Irish. She has a winning smile and warm eyes."

"How do you do that?" his wife gasped.

"Mother, have you ever seen me make a list when you send me to the store to get a 'few' things, that usually ends up being so many I can't go through the speedy check out?"

Mac chuckled as his parents talked back and forth seemingly forgetting he was even on the line. "Well, if you two don't want to know any more about her, I could hang up now and eat my lunch."

"Of course we want to know more!" his mother insisted.

"It must have been love at first sight, just like your Ma and I if you have only known her two days son, and you are already calling to tell us about her."

"Oh! That's right! Oh how exciting and romantic!" his mother exclaimed and then started another long list of questions. "Is she Catholic, Mac? And if not, will she let you raise the children in our faith? How many children do you think you will have? Oh Mac, she isn't one of those women that will want to keep her maiden name, or even worse do that hyphenating thing is she?"

"Ma! I am sure you will ask her all those questions and probably a hundred more when you meet her. That is why I am going to take my time about bringing her by!"

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Now you listen here Mackintosh Patrick Roy! I am your…"

"That is a very wise idea son! You be sure she is good and ready to meet us and I will work on calming Mother down. Call again soon."

"Will do Da. I love you both."

"We love you too son!" they replied in unison.

Mac was not surprised at how the conversation with his parents had gone, but he was surprised that he had just managed to finish eating his lunch before he was summoned back to the ER.

The 'Mac' that had been the subject of Dr. Roy's phone call had spent the morning cleaning her apartment, but when hunger struck at lunch time, she realized she had very little in the way of groceries in the house. Making a quick run to Beltway Burgers her next stop was the grocery store to stock up. After partially filling her cart with the staples she was out of, she chose steaks and baked potatoes for dinner that night hoping that she didn't mess them up in front of the 'other' Mac.

After finishing lunch, and paying the bill, AJ asked Jamie as they were leaving the restaurant, "How would you feel about going ring shopping this afternoon?"

She giggled a little nervously, "I guess I'm still having a hard time believing this is all real!"

AJ laughed wholeheartedly and questioned, "Do you mean to tell me that the standing ovation we got as we were leaving wasn't enough to convince you?"

"Oh you!" she exclaimed, hanging her head to hide her blush.

Letting the subject rest, he repeated his earlier question, "Ring shopping?"

"If you honestly believe we aren't moving too fast, then I would love to!"

"Jamie you can have all the time you need to be sure that this is what you want, but that doesn't mean we can't be engaged in the mean time, does it?"

"Wait a minute!" she laughed, "Wasn't it you in the restaurant that said you hoped I didn't want a long engagement?"

"Was that me? Are you sure it wasn't one of the many patrons?"

"I'm pretty sure it was you, my love, and I do agree with you, a long engagement is the furthest thing from my mind."

"Wonderful! Then let's go and get a ring on your finger to let the world know that you are mine!"

"Mmmmm I do like the sound of that," she answered.

At the jewelry store they faced a conundrum. AJ kept pointing to fancy expensive rings, while Jamie was busy looking at the less fancy and expensive ones. The clerk who was helping them clearly got paid on commission because he was firmly on AJ's side at every suggestion and kept pointing them to the higher ticket items.

Finally Jamie put her foot down, "AJ, I would really prefer something elegant but simple. My hands are on the small side and the elaborate ones you are suggesting are too big for my finger. Can't we reach some kind of compromise?"

He gave her an understanding smile and looked down at the trays again. "What about this one?" he asked pointing to a lovely diamond surrounded be a circle of pearls.

"It's beautiful! What made you pick this one?" she asked as the clerk pulled it free from the tray and presented it to AJ for him to put on Jamie's finger.

"Well diamonds are traditional and since both our birthdays are in June and pearls are the birthstone for the month, I thought it would be appropriate."

"It's perfect!" Jamie exclaimed as she looked down at her hand. "I love it!"

AJ smiled at her and told the clerk, "We will also need matching plain gold bands for both of us."

"Yes Sir," the man responded and pulled several choices from the display case. Once they had made their selection and they were paid for, AJ suggested they go for a walk, and then later to Callisto's for dinner. Jamie happily agreed.

The newly engaged couple shared a pleasant dinner and then AJ asked if Jamie might like to see his home. She said yes, and then shyly asked if she should pack an overnight bag. He told her only if she needed more than a toothbrush because he could offer her a new one at his house.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jamie laughed and reminded him the he had left her to unpack her clothes alone. She implied that she would have a nice surprise for him if he gave her a few minutes at her place to gather up a couple of things.

AJ didn't mind at all and waited for her in the Escalade when they arrived back at her apartment. True to her word, she was only gone for ten minutes before returning with a small floral bag over her shoulder.

The potatoes were baking in the oven, but Sarah hadn't started the steaks yet. She didn't know how Mac liked his so had decided to wait until he got there to cook them.

He sniffed the air as she let him in and said, "I smell something good. I thought you told me you couldn't cook. I was going to take you out."

"I didn't think I could go too far wrong with steak and baked potatoes. I only have the potatoes on at the moment if you really want to go out, I could just save the food for another day."

"Not at all! Steak sounds good. What can I do to help?"

"I just need to know how you like yours cooked."

"Medium rare."

"My choice too! Great minds and all that!" she teased with a grin.

He grinned back and followed her into the kitchen.

Mac waited until dinner was almost over, gauging Sarah's mood before he told her about the call to his parents.

"They want to meet me?" she gasped.

"I told them how I felt about you so of course they want to meet…" he had almost said 'their future daughter-in-law', but stopped himself in time to just make it, "you."

"The only guy I ever dated that I met his mother, his father was dead, was Clayton Webb. That was because Clay had 'died'," she had made air quoted around the word died. Mac looked at her inquiringly and she went on to explain how Clay had faked his own death. "So you can see that meeting parents isn't a great experience in my life."

"Well, I'm not dead, fake or not, and I have no plans to fake my death, so you are safe there too. But, I already made it clear to them that I wasn't going to bring you around until you were perfectly comfortable with the idea."

"Okay, so somewhere around our fifth anniversary?" she teased. "But really Mac, I have rushed into every relationship I have ever been in. Ready to marry them at the drop of a hat almost. One I did, another we were engaged, one I even left the Marines for! This time, though, my heart is telling me to take things slowly! I think that is how I know that this is the real thing. So please don't be mad at me, but I do want to slow down a bit and listen to my heart to tell me when to move forward."

"Sarah, I'm not mad at all! I want you to do whatever you need to do to be sure about us, and as soon as dinner is over I will take off."

"Take off? Why?"

"Usually when a lady says she wants to 'slow things down' she either means she'd not ready to have sex yet, or wants to stop having sex until she has time to think things over."

"Well then I am not 'usual', or a 'lady' because that isn't what I meant at all! I just wanted to put a hold on the talk about the future. I do want to continue having sex with you. I just don't think we're ready for exchanging keys or thought of moving in together yet."

"That is perfectly okay with me Sarah, and just so you know, you _are_ a lady in my book! As for the rest, you just be sure to tell me when you are ready for talks like that, okay?"

"I will!" she smiled and sighed in relief.

The rest of the evening and the next day all went very well. Talk stayed on the present and only ventured into the future as far as their plans as to when and where to meet next.

That Sunday was quite different for AJ and Jamie, however. The two of them were very busy making plans for the June wedding they wanted. Both agreed that they wanted simple, but elegant, rather than a big fancy affair. AJ suggested the Academy Chapel and Jamie loved the idea. But when she called with her request, the woman on the other end of the line, after confirming that Jamie meant _this_ June, almost fell out of her chair laughing.

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Do you have _any_ idea of how far in advance we are booked for June weddings? I have only two slots open for the entire month!"

"Well, what are they?" Jamie asked.

"A Tuesday night at 2100 hours and we just had a cancelation an hour ago for a two hour slot on a Sunday afternoon at 1400 hours. It is sandwiched in between two other weddings so you have to be in and out in that two hours."

After a quick consultation with AJ, Jamie told the woman, "We aren't planning on anything big so the Sunday slot would be fine. What is the date?" She gave the woman all the relevant information and after hanging up said to AJ, "It looks like we have our date! June 5th at 1400!"

He smiled at her slightly dazed look and said, "That's great, now everything else can be arranged. I will need to let Francesca know in the hopes that she can be here."

"Could you see if she might have any free time before that too? I would like to meet her before our wedding day, if possible."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I will ask her. Or maybe we could fly to Italy for a weekend if she can't actually get away."

"Fly to Italy? Just like that?" Jamie gasped.

"I go over there to see Francesca two or three times a year. It's not really a long flight at all."

"I guess even with the travel I have done since being in the Navy, at heart I am still a small town girl, and the idea of jumping on a plane just to 'go see' someone for a weekend is still just so far out there as to be almost impossible."

"Stick with me sweetheart, I will teach you many impossible things!" he said with a wink and a fake Bogey accent.

Jamie giggled at his silliness and then brought the conversation back to the wedding plans. "AJ, I really don't know many people here in town yet, and certainly no one well enough to ask to be in the wedding. Since Francesca is family, do you think she might consider being in the wedding, if she can be here at all that is?"

"I don't honestly know, Jamie. I could ask her the next time we talk, or would you rather do that yourself?"

"I would be happy to ask her, but does she even know about us yet?"

"She knows that we met, but not about the engagement since there hasn't been time to tell her yet."

"Then you might want to tell her before I ask her, don't you think?" she teased.

AJ chuckled, "That might be advisable."

The day was interspersed with wedding plans, food, and lovemaking. They decided to make an announcement at work the next morning, mostly for AJ's staff since Jamie was still so new at the office. She didn't feel that she really knew anyone very well yet.

A short time before they were ready for bed that evening, AJ told her it would be a good time to call his daughter. Jamie was a little nervous when he told her that he wanted her to take part in the call. It was one thing to wait in the background while he broke the news to Francesca that he was getting married, but quite another all together to join in!

He teased her lightly about the slightly fearful look on her face as the international call was going through.

"Pronto Papa!" Francesca greeted cheerfully.

"English tonight my dear. I have someone here that would be left out if we spoke Italian." AJ had the call on speaker phone so Jamie could hear.

Without thinking, she said in Italian, "It's alright AJ, during my time in Italy I picked up the language."

"Ah, so your 'someone' is female Papa! Is she as lovely as her voice sounds?" Francesca asked.

"Not at all!" AJ admitted, rather startling the two women. "She is even more beautiful than her voice."

"Thank you AJ," Jamie whispered in English.

While at the same time Francesca was saying, "Papa! You sound like you are in love! Please tell me this is so!"

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"It is so, daughter. Jamie and I are going to be married on June 5th and we are both hoping you will be able to attend."

"For such an occasion I would cancel any plans that I had! Will I have a chance to meet the lovely Jamie before the wedding?"

"We were hoping that could be worked out. If you don't have time to come to the US we could fly over for a weekend."

"Or maybe both of those could happen! Let me get my date book and see when I have free." There was a few moments of quiet on the phone before Francesca returned and said, "I have the first weekend in May completely free, so I could fly over then and the last weekend this month is light with work, so I could visit with you both if you could come here. But if that is too soon, then the second weekend in May is also light. All I have is lunch with Mama on Sunday because it is Mother's Day."

AJ and Jamie consulted quickly and decided that even though the April weekend would come quickly with all the wedding plans to make. Still even thought whatever way they did it the second weekend would be back to back, the newly engaged couple didn't want to interrupt Francesca's time with her mother.

Francesca giggled when AJ explained this reason and said, "You know she will find out about the wedding sometime Papa!"

"I know, but I was thinking some time around our 3rd or 4th anniversary would be a good time!"

"So you do not want me to tell Mama that you are to be married? Do you think she will react badly?"

"With your mother I am never sure Francesca." With a sigh he went on to admit, "I do not know if she would be upset about the news before hand, but knowing her Italian temper, I can pretty much guarantee that she would be very upset if she didn't hear about it until after the fact!"

"Well then, I will simply tell her that you are engaged the next time I speak with her and see how she reacts," Francesca told him.

"That sounds like a wise plan," AJ answered.

"Francesca?" Jamie said.

"Si'?"

"I know that we haven't met yet, but I was wondering if you would like to be a part of the wedding?"

"I would love that Jamie! What role would you like me to take?" Francesca asked.

AJ gave Jamie an encouraging nod when she hesitated and after a deep breath, Jamie asked, "Would you be my maid of honor?"

There was a few seconds of silence and then a little hiccupping gasp, "I would be so honored! But I think I will not tell Mama about this part!"

"Probably a good idea!" AJ chuckled.

The conversation went on a while longer as they firmed up plans for the visits, then everyone exchanged pleasant good nights.

Jamie was feeling pretty good about how well the call had gone. She expressed that to AJ and he grinned. "I had no doubts that you and Francesca would get along. The big surprise was learning you spoke Italian. Not to mention that you do it better than I do!"

"I know I mentioned that I was stationed there when we were comparing duty stations."

"You did, but not that you learned the languages while you were there. How many languages do you speak?"

"Other than English, four. The others are French, German, Italian, you know, and one fictitious one."

"Fictitious?"

"Yes," she admitted with am embarrassed grin, "Vulcan."

"Vulcan!" AJ gasped.

"Yes, I learned that I had a gift for languages, and someone had given me a Vulcan dictionary as a gag gift. One day I just had the impulse to try it and wah-la! I learned Vulcan. You won't tell Lieutenant Roberts will you?"

"Your secret is safe with me, but I am impressed! I was never very good at picking up languages and only learned Italian to please Marcella."

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Well I'm glad you did, it gives us one more thing in common."

"Why don't we take all the things we have in common and head to bed? It's late and tomorrow should prove to be an exciting day."

Jamie simply held out her hand to him and the two of them made their way to AJ's bedroom. Once there, he gently and tenderly undressed her and then waited while she did the same for him.

Even though they both had work in the morning they still could not pass up an opportunity for a long leisurely lovemaking session.

AJ's coffeemaker started on it's own in the mornings and since Jamie had been there yesterday morning as well, he had already made the quantity adjustment. So, while Jamie showered, he made breakfast.

When they were through eating he showered while she cleaned up the kitchen. He had laughed at her earlier when she suggested they do it the other way around. AJ told her his plan was better since he had so much less hair to dry before leaving the house.

Slightly nervous about how AJ's staff would take the news of his sudden engagement Jamie was a bit quieter than normal on the car ride into the office.

Sarah Mackenzie felt like she was floating on air! She and Mac had a wonderful weekend together and she knew that she was truly in love this time! She still wanted to take things slowly with him, but there was no doubt in her mind that she was really in love! Even though Mac had tried to keep his feelings hidden from her so she wouldn't be frightened, she knew that he felt the same way. After all, he would not have told his parents about her if his feelings weren't real.

She wasn't surprised to discover that she had gotten in before the Admiral. It was usually a 50/50 chance as to who would arrive first. But she was a bit concerned when he hadn't arrived before the pot of coffee was done brewing. That was unusual! It almost never happened that he wasn't in by then. Pouring herself a cup and heading to her office she was amazed to hear his voice when the elevator pinged open. They were usually the only ones in the building at that hour so her brain reasoned that he was probably on the phone. Looking around the corner, she saw him enter the bullpen with Judge Kirk.

"Admiral, Captain," she acknowledged when they saw her.

"Good morning Colonel," they said in unison, but AJ went on to add, "I see you have the coffee made."

"Yes, Sir."

"I hope there is enough for me to offer Jam…Captain Kirk a cup?"

"There is, Sir, but I made it our usual strength. I could make a pot of regular brew," Sarah offered.

"No need, she likes her coffee as strong as you and I do," he told her with a broad grin and led the Captain into the break room.

Speculating on how the Admiral knew how the Captain liked her coffee, as well as why the two of them had arrived so early and together, she could only come to the conclusion that another romance must be in the making!

Jamie and AJ shared their coffee in his office. She told him that she was debating between taking a nap and studying the cases on her docket that day. Court cases started being heard at 1000 hours so she was there two and a half hours early because she had come in with AJ.

Hearing this, he taunted her on her cushy lazy job. To which she countered that his day didn't start until 0900 at the morning staff meeting and even if he came in thirty minutes early to deal with mail and messages, then he was still there an hour before he needed to be!

"I dislike taking work home with me. So I come in early to keep up on the mountains of paperwork that is involved in getting this job done."

"Well then, my love, I won't keep you from it," she told him giving him a kiss on the cheek and then adding a wink. "I believe I hear my couch calling to me!"

"You are an evil woman!" he called to her back as she left his office.

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Both AJ and Jamie spent the next two hours in their offices. However, they each had trouble concentrating on the work in front of them. Each in their own way were concerned about what kind of reactions they would get from the announcement AJ planned to make at the end of his morning staff meeting. They had agreed that Jamie would arrive just before 9:45, which was the time he usually dismissed them so they would have time to get ready for a 10:00 court time if they had one.

AJ was pretty sure his people would be happy for him if they didn't get focused on the idea that Jamie was too young for him. He was still a bit disconcerted by how much younger than her true age she looked. Jamie, on the other hand, was worried that AJ's staff would think their romance had happened much too fast. They might think she was after something from him, money, power… After all, she had breezed into town and hooked up with the highest ranking officer around! She really hoped that they might be able to see how much in love they were and take it on faith that she only wanted AJ's happiness.

She arrived for the meeting and lightly knocked on the door to the conference room. From the other side she heard AJ call, "Come in Jamie."

Entering she walked passed his staff that all had slightly confused looks on their faces. She reached AJ's side and he had risen at her entrance and now put his arm around her with a smile.

"I'm sure that you are all wondering about why I have asked Jamie here to join us in this meeting," AJ began. "Over the weekend I managed to convince her to marry me. We wanted all of you to be among the first to know. The only one else we have told as of yet is Francesca."

When he finished speaking the staff got up and each came forward to offer their well wishes. Everyone had something nice to say except Bud. His comment drew odd looks from all present.

He had said, "Well, that sure makes Captain Kirk nobody's fool!"

Because Bud didn't continue, even with all the odd looks he was getting, AJ asked, "What do you mean by that Bud?"

Finally realizing that no one had gotten his meaning, Bud rushed to explain, "I meant that after all the confusion about her name and meeting her on April Fool's Day and all, I was trying to say that she was anything but a fool to have chosen the finest most honorable man around to fall in love with and marry!"

A few of the staff looked a bit unsure at his explanation, but Jamie graciously rose to the occasion and said, "Thank you Lieutenant Roberts, that is a very nice thing to say. I promise you, I don't feel like anyone's fool!"

They all smiled when the Admiral leaned over and kissed her cheek at this statement. But they applauded when Jamie took matters into her own hands and pulled his head down just a bit lower and planted a kiss firmly on his lips!

The End!


End file.
